Revolution In The Ranks
by OrnateDragon
Summary: As Harry's name is entered into the TriWizard Tournament, Severus Snape suddenly makes sense of several little bits of previously ignored information about the Potter Brat, and offers assistance to Harry and his trusted friends.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer on here, so here goes, Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

Couple of errors I spotted in here after I'd posted it, so a replacement corrected chapter for you all!

And many many thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad people like my writing.

**Chapter 1**

The door to the small room burst open, and Dumbledore grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?" His voice was rough and frantic, and Harry stared at him for a moment before replying.

"No, sir, I did not."

"Did you ask anyone else to do it for you? Think carefully Harry!"

"No sir." Harry stepped backwards, breaking the tight grip that Dumbledore had on him, and glanced around the room. Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch seemed pleased at this turn of events, and Harry's opinion of them, which had not been high, lowered even more.

Madame Maxine and the Beauxbatons Champion Fleur Delacore had expressions of distrust aimed at both him and Dumbledore, whilst Karkaroff was glaring lividly at Dumbledore. Krum seemed to have a blank expression, and Professor Moody was lurking in the shadows behind Cedric Diggory, glaring at Karkaroff twice as often as he did everybody else in the room.

Snape was stood in the back of the room, with his eyes fixed on Harry. Harry felt a strange sensation, like something pressing on his mind, and he thought it came from Snape as their eyes met. He thought as hard as he could about the relief he had felt about the announcement of the TriWizard Tournament, the relief that he would not be doing anything dangerous this year, and spoke to Dumbledore without taking his eyes from Snape's.

"Headmaster, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anybody else to do so for me. If my name was entered, it was without my knowledge or consent. I swear to you, I did not do this."

A brief hum of magic surrounded Harry as he spoke, and the feeling in his mind seemed to pulse with pride before disappearing.

Snape nodded once at him, before stepping forward into the light and everyone's notice, and raising a hand to stem the words about to burst from Madame Maxine. "Potter is telling the truth, Headmaster. The power required to convince the Goblet to appoint a Fourth Champion is beyond the skills of a Seventh Year, let alone a Fourth Year such as Potter."

"Nevertheless, his name has emerged from the Goblet, therefore he is bound by the magical contract to participate." Bartemius Crouch seemed excited about the possibilities, and Snape sneered at him.

"Be that as it may," he snapped, "I believe there is no more to be done tonight, and the Champions should be released to bed. A good night's sleep should refresh us for more discussion tomorrow."

His hand fell on Harry's shoulder, and pushed lightly to get the boy moving before anyone had time to protest. Briefly, before the door closed behind them, Harry could hear raised voices again, seemingly Moody and Karkaroff were shouting at each other about Dark Wizards, Azkaban, and the power required to Confund such an ancient artifact as the Goblet of Fire.

The walk to the Gryffindor Common Room was done in silence, until Snape's purposeful tread slowed as they neared the portrait.

"Potter, come see me tomorrow, I understand you have a free period second period. I believe there is much to be discussed about the events of this evening." His voice was more hesitant than Harry had heard before, and bewildered and exhausted he just nodded before stepping up to the Fat Lady and giving the password in a flat tone.

The buzz of conversation in the Common Room died abruptly as the door closed behind Harry, and he was faced with what felt like a thousand accusatory stares. Inwardly rolling his eyes, he supressed a sigh, and wondered whether anyone in the school believed that he hadn't done it, besides Snape. Even the portraits, ghosts and other inhabitants of the castle seemed to think he had somehow managed to evade Dumbledore's Age Line and cheat his way into the Tournament.

Raising his wand, he met the glares with equal venom and drew a deep breath.

" I swear, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone else to do so." he said firmly, feeling that odd hum of magic flare around him again.

Crossing to the dormitory stairs as the whispering began again, he noticed Neville was sat with the Weasley twins. The nods he received as he passed the three boys were re-assuring, as it appeared that they at least were still on his side. Climbing up to the Fourth Year dormitory, Harry wondered where Ron was, and Hermione as he hadn't seen either in the Common room, before having the question partly answered as he stepped into the dormitory.

Ron was lying in bed, with the covers pulled up tight around his ears and his back to Harry's bed. Harry was surprised, he would have thought that Ron would have been waiting eagerly to commiserate with him on his rotten luck.

"Ron?" He said hesitantly, and Ron's shoulders hunched even more, burying himself deeper into the blankets.

"Ron." Harry said, more insistantly, wanting desperately to talk to his best friend about the night's events.

Ron's head slowly turned to gaze over his shoulder, and he gave Harry a flat look.

"Oh, it's you." He said, even more flatly. "Come to gloat, have you? Could have shared your secrets with me, let me enter as well."

Harry gaped, blindsided, and was suddenly reminded of what Ron had seen in the Mirror of Erised. Abruptly realising that he was too tired to care about Ron's jealousy, Harry crossed the room and started dressing for bed.

"I didn't put my name in the Goblet, Ron. I even swore an Oath saying that in front of Dumbledore and the other Champions, and another just now in the Common Room." He sighed, and turned back to the boy whose friendship he was starting to wonder about.

"I'm not going to beg, Ron, it's up to you to believe what you want. But, I did not enter my name!"

He headed to the bathroom to do his ablutions in silence before closing the curtains firmly around his bed to go to sleep in peace. However, peace seemed to be far from him that night. He lay awake for what seemed like hours, listening as the others came up from the Common Room and got ready for bed.

Once the whispering had hushed, and the snoring started, Harry applied the Silencing Charm that Fred had taught him to his curtains, and waited for sleep to arrive. He tossed and turned, and was drawn into the nightmare about Voldie killing the Muggle again. As the green light flashed, Harry woke with a scream. Of course, his entry into the Tournament was down to Voldemort, but how had he arranged it?

And, oh, he had better write to Sirius, as well, so that he was aware of the problems. Perhaps he could convince Sirius that it was all Dumbledore's fault? Chuckling at the image that evoked, of Sirius chasing Dumbledore around the Great Hall, promising to really gain his name as a murderer, Harry rolled over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he wondered briefly why his curtains were shut, before the events of yesterday crashed down upon him.

He sighed, gathered his courage and opened the curtains, to find snoring coming from Seamus' and Dean's beds, and Neville just emerging from the bathroom.

"Morning Harry." said Neville cheerfully. "Have you seen my Gurdyroot has flowered? Isn't it pretty?" He gestured to an ugly cactus-type plant on the windowsill beside his bed, which had a long stalk with a single yellow flower on sticking up from one side.

"Morning Nev" said Harry, casting a Tempus and discovering he had woken early and still had fifteen minutes before breakfast started. "No I hadn't noticed, but it is pretty. Is it useful?"

He listened absently to Neville's excited description of all the plant could do as he gathered his washbag for a shower, glad that Neville was treating him no differently than usual.

Ron's curtains were tightly closed, but no sound emerged, and Harry decided to leave it at that. Whether Ron was awake right now or not, it was his actions which would determine what direction this friendship was headed, although Harry wondered about Hermione as he showered. Would she react as Ron had, or would she recognise the truth in Harry's words?

And, on the topic of the truth in Harry's words, how had Snape known he was telling the truth? Could it have something to do with that strange sensation in Harry's mind when he and Snape had been staring at each other?

Having dried and dressed, Harry headed down to the Great Hall with Neville, discussing the Ancient Runes class that Neville usually had when Harry had Divination. Harry wondered aloud whether he would do better switching from Divination to Ancient Runes, or even Arithmancy, as he hated predicting his own death every lesson, and Neville offered to lend him his third year books for both subjects to see if he enjoyed them, and catch him up to speed in fourth year as well if he wanted.

"Divination is unlikely to be useful in a career, unless you have the Sight. I only take it because Grandmother thinks there used to be Sight in her family. I think she's hoping it'll appear in me, but I doubt it. I'll be dropping Divination after OWLs."

Neville's face was serious, and Harry wondered why they weren't told what subjects were useful for which careers at the end of second year. If he'd known he was limiting his options, he'd not have chosen Divination.

He thanked Neville as they reached the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was devouring a large book along with her toast and tea. Harry was unsurprised by this, although the expression on her face did surprise him.

"Harry!" She screeched, albeit quietly, lowering her book to the table upon catching sight of him. "What were you thinking, entering your name in the Tournament? You know what the death tolls were like, and there's no way you know enough magic to survive! And why couldn't you have told us that you were doing it? Don't you think your friends deserve to know if you have a death wish!"

Harry's face grew stony, and he placed his pumpkin juice back on the table. Staring at Hermione as she continued to rant quietly at him, his thoughts whirled. Was she jealous, like Ron, or did she truly believe that he was not capable of surviving this? Perhaps she had a point there about his magical knowledge, he reflected, but still! She may be ahead of him in some classes, but he was very good in Defense, which would more than likely be what he would need to use during the Tournament.

Seizing the moment when Hermione paused for breath, Harry spoke commandingly but quietly, with none of the rage that Ron would have shown.

"You may not be aware, but I swore an Oath in the Common room last night, that I did not have anything to do with my name ending up in the Goblet. The fact that you would think I did, after all the discussions we've had with me saying I'm glad I won't be involved with anything dangerous this year, is horrible. Do you not know me at all, Hermione?" Harry's voice was stiff and toneless, and Hermione, glancing at Neville beside him, was startled when she realised he had the same expression.

Hermione switched her gaze back to Harry, whose face still bore that stony expression as he ate his porridge, and sighed.

She still thought that he had circumvented Dumbledore's Age Line somehow, and couldn't understand why he wouldn't just admit it. A note fluttered onto the table in front of Harry, and he turned to search the Head Table after reading it. Hermione reached for the note, and Harry dropped it into his pocket as he reached for the jug of pumpkin juice, seemingly missing the fact that she wanted to read the note.

Neville, however, hadn't missed Hermione's expectation of reading Harry's post, and his look of censure in her direction unnerved her.

"What are you doing for your free period, Harry? I have to check on a plant in Greenhouse 3, but after that I was going to the Library to make a start on the History of Magic homework we're bound to be given. Care to join me there?" Neville decided to say nothing to Harry about Hermione, or Ron, or indeed the Tournament, and leave it up to Harry to take his time in broaching any subject matter with him.

"I may do Neville, I'm meeting someone to discuss my options about the Tournament, but I may come and find you after that, if there's time. I'm not sure how long the meeting will take though."

Harry knew that Hermione was about to explode in angry questions, and thanked Merlin that Neville was there to distract him and avoid his magic breaking free and causing a scene. He also thanked Merlin for Nev's quiet unassuming manner, since he was aware that Neville had refrained from expressing his curiosity until Harry was ready to talk.

He continued to avoid Hermione's questioning by asking Neville about the plants in Greenhouse 3, since she was seated on the other side of the table and could not butt in.

The arrival in the Great Hall of a majority of the students co-incided with the post delivery, and Harry gladly seized the opportunity to slip out of the Hall with Neville quietly before Hermione noticed and could catch up to him.

During History of Magic, Harry occupied his thoughts with the Tournament, what Snape may want to speak to him about, and the chances of Neville staying his friend after he heard all about Harry. Harry hoped he would, and besides, he thoguht that talking to someone about all this would be very necessary soon. Suddenly realising it was the end of the lesson, Harry quickly wrote the homework down and joined Neville to get out of the door before Hermione could catch up to him. The advantage of Ron's not speaking to Harry was that Neville sat with him and Hermione sat with Ron.

They parted ways in the Entrance hall, with Neville heading out of the Front Door, and Harry stepped across to the stairs to the Dungeons. He was a little worried about what Snape wanted to discuss, but remembering the way Snape had seemed worried himself, Harry decided that he would face it with as much composure and calm as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

Many thanks to all the reviewers, favouriters and followers of Chapter 1, I'm glad to find that people like my writing after years of writing for my own amusement!

*RitR*RitR*

**Chapter 2**

Pausing outside Professor Snape's office door, Harry took in a deep breath. What could Snape want to discuss, and did he know any way to get Harry out of the Tournament?

The only way to find out was to speak with the man, so Harry took another deep breath and knocked on the frame of the painting guarding the door. The door opened very quickly, as if Snape had been waiting just there for Harry, and the formality of Snape's welcome seemed to relax both men as Harry entered.

"Please, sit, Potter. I'll order some tea, I think we may need some refreshments during this." Snape was indeed worried, as showed in his uncharacteristic explanations. Harry nodded, and quietly sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, resolving to try to treat Sn- Professor Snape with respect, since he apparently was going to be honest with Harry!

After the tea service popped into place on the coffee table, Professor Snape sat opposite Harry on the other sofa, and took a deep breath.

"To begin, I must apologise to you, Potter. From the moment I met you I was unnecessarily harsh. I was told that you were raised knowing of your place and fame in this world, and that you were loved by your family and were being taught a magical primary education alongside your Muggle one. Thus I assumed that you would be spoilt and arrogant. I expected your knowledge of magic, spells and potions and such, to be on a par with the Slytherins such as Parkinson, Malfoy and the like.

The reason my suspicions were raised over your upbringing were your actions last year, when Black asked you to live with him. The way you leapt at the chance, before even hearing the offer fully, reminded me of what my feelings would have been had I been given that option as a schoolchild. I believe that you reside with your relatives, the Dursleys?"

Harry nodded, and took a large sip of tea. The apology, coupled with the explanations, had brought a tight feeling to his throat.

"Thank you for your apology. Erm, yes, I live with my aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Harry paused there, as Snape leapt to his feet, rage building on his face.

"You... They sent you to live with Tuney!? They trusted your safety and need for a loving home to that, that horse-faced, demonic..." Words appeared to have failed the usually pulled together Potions Master, and he had to take several deep breaths before he could continue.

"What... Even I knew that Lily left instructions you were never to go there!" He paced furiously up and down the room a few times, before the look of anger and – was that betrayal? - calmed on his face. He spun to face Harry, and his eyes glinted strangely.

"I think, our order of business has changed slightly. I was intending merely to offer you training, both for the Tournament, and also since you seem to get into very dangerous situations and thus require more training than you are apparently getting."

He paused, and Harry could see thoughts and plans whirring into place behind his eyes.

"However, this news that you were left with people who hate magic is troubling, and I believe before we discuss this further, that I need to do some medical scans of you, with your permission Mr Potter. Do not worry, I am a qualified Medi-Wizard, it comes in very handy alongside the Potions Mastery."

Harry nodded, not quite sure what was going on. It seemed like Snape knew Aunt Petunia, and possibly his mother as well, and his obvious agitation over Harry's living arrangements was welcomed given how Dumbledore always said that it couldn't possibly be as bad as Harry claimed.

"Lie back on the sofa please Mr Potter. It's not a Hospital bed, but it'll do for now. And, naturally, as a Medi-Wizard, anything that is discovered here can only be discussed between us without your express permission." Snape seemed to be attempting to reassure Harry and Harry indeed found it strangely comforting, watching as Snape lifted his wand as Harry settled himself accordingly.

Harry followed the tip of the wand with his eyes as it swirled in seemingly complicated patterns over his body. As Snape finished, the roll of parchment that had popped into being at the beginning of the scan floated down to land on the table, now filled with a record of the results of the scan.

"Please, take more tea, if you wish." Snape said absently, reading the parchment, until he suddenly shot up to rush to his Potions stores. Harry, filled with curiosity, reached out for the parchment, and gasped.

It listed him as being both underweight and in the lowest bracket for his height, along with being malnourished and having severe eye problems. Worryingly, it stated that his glasses were all wrong for him. The injuries he had received from his 'adventures' at Hogwarts were all listed, and, he realised with horror, so were all the incidents and injuries from his time with the Dursleys.

The list of dates started from the 31st October 1981, but were increasingly frequent after the 3rd November 1981, and Harry realised that must have been when he was handed over to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

Snape came back, muttering names of Potions under his breath, and sighed.

"I worry that there may be something else wrong. Take these Nutritional Potions, one vial with each meal, and come back here on Saturday. You will probably need to take several Healing Potions over the next few days, but I will need some time to brew them for you. With all these injuries, your Magical Guardian should have taken you out of that house long ago. I need to look into this."

He removed Harry's glasses, and tapped them with his wand, muttering an incantation under his breath. Placing them back on his face, Harry suppressed a gasp of joy. He could see clearly for the first time in his life! But, Snape had said something about a guardian?

"Magical Guardian? Who would that be? Sir." Harry added quickly, realising that Snape, the Greasy Bat of the Dungeons, may be the only one to make Harry's earliest and most fervent wish come true – that someone would rescue him from the Dursleys, and therefore he was even more deserving of respect. Snape's head snapped up from the parchment he was making notes on, and a strange look came over his face.

"You don't know who your Magical Guardian is? No, of course you don't, my apologies. No doubt your Aunt did not tell you anything about anything. Did nobody visit, to check on how you were being treated?"

At Harry's wordless headshake, Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. This was Harry Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding World, of course it was not that easy!

"Please, come back here on Saturday straight after breakfast, and I will have a schedule of training worked out for you, along with a Potions regime so we can get you to where you should be for your age. That is, if you are willing to be trained by me?" Harry nodded firmly, sure that he could not get anyone better that he trusted to train him.

"Sir?" He said hesitantly, suddenly struck by a thought. "Since the TriWizard Tournament is only supposed to be entered by students who are of age, does that mean that I have been emancipated if I continue in the Tournament?" The way Snape stiffened obviously indicated that he had not considered that, and his reply came slowly.

"That may well be true, although I am not sure. First order of business on Saturday then, is to go to Gringotts and check. If you are emancipated, you will be able to take control of your Vaults, and this can only help you. Gringotts can also do a fuller Health Scan of you, and it may be wise to get them to run a full Magic Scan on you as well."

Harry nodded, and realising that he would be late meeting Neville for their History of Magic study session if he didn't leave promptly, gathered his bag and moved towards the door.

"Sir, if it's ok with you, I'll leave you to discover what you can before Saturday, and I will make a list myself of things I'd like to learn, if you're willing to teach me? And thank you for fixing my glasses, I can see properly for the first time ever!"

Snape nodded, smiling (for the first time if Harry remembered correctly, certainly at Harry) and flicked his wand to swing the door open.

"You are welcome Mr Potter, however it is only a temporary fix. It should last until Saturday though, when we can attend an Optrometrist's to see what options there are for your eyes.

I suggest you read up on Nutritional Potions and the such, as I fear you may be on them for some time. Have a good day, Mr Potter."

The door swung slowly shut, and Harry, glancing back, could see Snape scribbling something on the parchment, whilst flipping through a large leather-bound book, probably a Potions encyclopedia.

*RitR*RitR*

Harry hurried to the Library, but found no Neville so secured a table for two at the back under a window, and pulled out his parchment, quill and ink. Taking a spare bit of parchment, he started to list the things he wanted to know on Saturday because the questions he had come up with during the night had been overshadowed during the meeting, but paused after a few lines. His handwriting was truly terrible, just as Snape had always said, and Harry wondered how he could improve it.

Taking care with his writing, he used his list of questions to practise his forming of the letters correctly. It took lots of his concentration, and he was startled into jumping when Neville plunked his bag down beside the table.

"Oh, sorry Harry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you working on your essay?" Neville pulled his writing equipment from his bag, along with his History of Magic textbook.

"Just practising my writing, Nev, not really used to using a quill even now!" Harry put humour and resignation into his voice, not wanting to explain, but knowing that Neville wouldn't understand unless Harry did so. He decided to leave it for another day, not right now.

"No problem Harry. Now, the topic of this essay is: 1642 and the Neath Rebellion: The Revolt of Turnak. 14 inches." Neville checked in his planner, and then lifted his textbook.

Harry groaned, and leafed through his textbook to find the pages he needed. Suddenly struck by a thought, he got up and searched the library shelves for other history books.

Bringing three back, he dumped them on the table, and answered Neville's puzzled look with a wicked grin.

"Just because we fall asleep in the lessons, doesn't mean we can't manage the essays! We just have to read each chapter before class, and then use that and these other books to complete the essays. Maybe reading other history books in the class will help us to stay awake and learn! And definitely, putting my energy into studying will help me take my mind off the Tournament!"

Neville nodded thoughtfully, then shrugged and opened one of the books, placing it alongside his textbook in front of him. Looking up to meet Harry's eyes, his grin matched Harry's.

"Whether it will help or not, it can't hurt! " He paused, clearly plucking up courage for his next words.

"And, obviously, I'm not going to push, but you know I'll always be here if you need to talk, ok?"

At Neville's words, Harry nearly collapsed in relief, and ended up sitting down harder than he had intended.

Inwardly vowing to tell Neville everything he could after the meeting with Snape on Saturday, Harry just smiled thankfully at him, and they turned to their essays.

Passing the books and sharing information between them as they wrote meant that they finished the essays with lots of extra information, a packed full 18 inches of parchment ready to hand in each, and a sheaf of notes each which they couldn't fit on the page!

Harry carefully tucked the notes into his History of Magic textbook, and added a note to his list regarding a better filing system for his notes and paperwork. Snape would know the best way to do it.

The bell for lunch rang as they left the library, and the pair followed the horde of hungry students down to the Great Hall.

Harry sank down into his seat at the Gryffindor table with relief. At least he was looking away from the Hall, where the majority of the students were glaring at him. Neville sat beside him, then hissed "Duck!"

Harry hunched automatically, then tilited his downturned head towards Neville, and hissed back an inquiry as to the reason they had to duck.

"Ron and Hermione are headed this way, and they look really determined to talk to you. No, it's alright, Malfoy's waylaid them. Oh, but here comes the Twins." Neville sounded relieved, then slightly scared again, as the Weasley Twins sat down opposite him and Harry. Lee smiled at them, as he sat down beside Harry.

"So, avoiding Ron and Hermione, are we?" George grinned at them, and Harry mused that it was probably only himself, Neville and Lee who could tell the Twins apart consistantly.

"Neither of them is happy with him at the moment, Hermione thinks he cheated, despite his vow last night." Neville volunteered when Harry stayed quiet and hunched up.

"And Ron, his supposed 'best friend', not only thinks Harry cheated, but that he should have been given the opportunity as well!"

The disgust in Neville's voice was intense, and Harry smiled. The silence from the Twins however, was a little worrying, and Harry peeked at them carefully from behind his hair. Their faces were stony and did not bode well for their youngest brother, or the girl that Harry had considered his closest friend.

"Finish your meals quickly, then come with us." said Fred in a low tone, and moved away up the table to where Ron and Hermione sat, having been unable to sit near Harry. George nodded in agreement at both younger boys, and reached across the table to lift the potions vial that Harry had placed by his plate. A silent eyebrow prompted Harry's blushing reply.

"It's a, er, Nutritional Potion, Professor Snape said I have to take a vial of it with every meal for a while. Till he thinks I don't need it any more." Harry's eyes dropped again, unwilling to see the mockery that was sure to be in their faces. He was surprised that nothing followed his admission but a "Good, about time somebody helped you." from Neville, and a brief grip of his arm from Lee.

A snicker from Fred as he returned brought Harry's attention back from the vial of Nutritional Potion, although he did swallow it and swill a mouthful of Pumpkin Juice down after catching Snape's watchful eye. George and Lee leant into the little group and Lee whispered "Keep an eye on Ronniekins, this one is still experimental! We're not quite sure what will happen!"

The potion seemed to have given Harry an appetite, he thought, as he ate a whole portion of toast and scrambled eggs, then followed it up with a large helping of blueberries, strawberries, pineapple and grapes almost drowned in cream. Leaning back as he sipped at his tea after pushing his cleared bowl away from him, he glanced casually in Ron and Hermione's direction. The snickers that he couldn't suppress caused him to spill his tea, but he didn't really care. Ron's hair had turned Slytherin green and silver, and his freckles had merged to form Jealous Git across his face. Hermione hadn't noticed Ron's colour change, but one sip from her goblet and her bushy hair matched Ron's, whilst her skin turned bright blue.

The screaming from Ron and Hermione's direction when they realised what had happened enabled the Twins, Lee, Neville and Harry to slip out of the Great Hall unnoticed, and George led the group up to the seventh floor, and halted them in front of a tapestry depicting what appeared to be a dancing class for trolls. Fred turned to them and flung his arms wide.

"Dear friends, what you will see before you now is the wonder of Hogwarts! Please close your eyes, and trust us to lead you into an amazing and secluded hideaway!"

Neville and Harry snickered, but obediently closed their eyes. They trusted the Twins and Lee, who now gripped their shoulders lightly, and guided them forward into they knew not what.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

**AN2:** Thanks for all the reviews! I hope some of the questions I've been asked in reviews are answered by this chapter, although I know several won't be answered for a chapter or two. I'm hopin to stick to this posting once a week deal, because I'm writing several chapters ahead, but apologise in advance if my busy life halts my momentum!

**Chapter 3**

Lee's fingers lightly gripped Harry and Neville's shoulders, as he guided them through a doorway and into what felt to Harry like a cosy, warm, welcoming space.

The sound of the door closing behind them preceded Fred's cheerful "Open your eyes, now." and Harry and Neville were greeted by a large but comfortable room. Glancing around Harry could see maple bookcases on three walls, six maple desks and chairs in a rectangle at one end, and five comfortable armchairs arranged around a coffee table in front of a large fireplace.

George was slouched in one of the armchairs and Lee guided Harry to sit in the one opposite him, before joining Neville in occupying two others.

The armchairs did not match each other in colour, although they were all the same style. The armchair George sat in was royal blue with a gold pattern and piping on the arms, whilst Harry's chair was emerald green with gold piping and a gold cushion. Neville's chair was black, with red piping and a red brocade pattern on the cushions. Lee's was a burgundy red, with bronze piping and two bronze satin cushions on the seat, and the seat left empty for Fred was scarlet with silver patterning and piping. Harry wondered what the colouring meant, but assumed that the answer would come up at some point during their discussions.

Fred made his way to stand in front of the fireplace, and grinned at the group.

"This, my dear friends, is the Room of Requirement. It changes shape or contents depending on what you require at the time of entry, and all you need to do to get in is pace the corridor three times in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet whilst you think of what you need.

For instance, to get this room," he paused to wave his hand as if inviting the occupants to examine the room.

"I merely asked for a room in which we could talk privately and comfortably. I presume that the desks and books are a precautionary measure should we need to plan whilst in here."

He paused, and gazed at Harry.

"We want to tell you, Harry, that we did and do not believe that you would enter your name into the Goblet. We saw your face when your name was called, and we know you had nothing to do with it. So, for us personally, your oath was unnecessary, but obviously required for the Gryffindorks."

His sneering finish was so reminiscent of Malfoy that Harry lost his tenous grip on his emotions and dissolved into a fit of the giggles.

As Harry recovered from his laughing fit, he looked at each Twin and Lee, and smiled.

"To know that none of you hate me, despite your failures to enter your names, is just amazing. And you, Neville, with your unwavering support today. Thank you."

He took a deep breath, and thought carefully about what he wanted to say. He knew that the Twins remembered what they had seen the night they collected him from Privet Drive just before Second year, and decided that trusting this group was possible. But he didn't think there was time now to tell them everything that would be needed. Luckily, he thought, they wouldn't need to know full details to be on his side.

"I have lots to tell you, and there'll probably be more on Saturday, but... I'm sorry, can I get you to swear an oath before I start that you won't discuss this with anybody but me or Professor Snape without my permission?"

He relaxed as they all agreed, then stood to check the books on the bookshelves, as he realised he had no idea of the wording of such an oath.

The first shelf as he reached it held books on Oaths, Vows and Bonds, and Harry mentally thanked the Room for its powers. Pulling a book from the bookshelves, he returned to the seating area to find that Fred had sat down, and the four were waiting patiently for him.

The wording of the first Vow that Harry came across seemed to fit, and taking it in turns from Lee (the oldest) to Neville (the youngest) they swore a Vow which meant that they had no way, be it verbal, mental or written, of telling anyone of the things Harry was about to divulge.

Once they were all seated again, Harry called a house-elf to get them some tea. He poured cups for everyone, offered the cakes that arrived with the teapot, and did everything he could think of to put off the moment when he admitted to the mess that was apparently his life.

Finally, Neville put a hand on his elbow, and Harry sighed. Glancing at the others, he started out shakily.

"I'm not going to talk about a lot of it, until Saturday or more likely Sunday, but basically, if Professor Snape is correct, I have several health problems which Madam Pomfrey probably should have picked up, hence the Nutritional Potions I take now. Professor Snape believes that there are numerous other issues, the largest being that I probably wasn't meant to be sent to live with my Aunt Petunia. Also, Snape told me he'd been told that I knew all about the Wizarding World, and had been tutored to second year level in all subjects. It's why he treated me the way he did in our first lesson Neville."

Harry took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"In reference to the Tournament, nobody seems willing to help me to get out of it. Professor Snape doesn't know enough about the contract to risk advising me on it. However, he has offered me training on whatever I need for the Tournament and for surviving generally, given how every year at this school has turned out.

Also, there is the possibilty that my being entered into the Tournament has emancipated me, so Professor Snape is taking me to Gringotts on Saturday to find out, along with seeing my parents' Wills, which may help with where and who I should be with. We're going to visit a Eye Healer too, to see if there's anything that can be done for my sight. Professor Snape cast a spell on my glasses so I can see perfectly, but it's only temporary till Saturday."

Harry paused, and gazed seriously at the Twins.

"Can you cover for me if necessary? I don't think it will be necessary, because you four will know where I am, and nobody else should care, but just in case?"

The Twins nodded, and Lee and Neville smiled. Lee was the one to speak.

"Trust us Harry, we're sorry that this is happening to you, and we'll do whatever we can to help you. Perhaps Professor Snape would be willing to give us extra tutoring alongside you, so that we can assist you with whatever is needed?"

Harry relaxed, glad that he seemed to have found friends who would stand with him whatever, despite his problems. Then a bell chimed, and Harry bolted upright in horror.

"Lunch is over, and we have Potions, Neville! At least I got my potions homework done yesterday before everything got fouled up. Hope that we get a quiet lesson, though."

Grabbing their bags, the two younger boys rushed out of the room and down the corridor. The Twins and Lee looked at each other, then came to a silent agreement, and took seats at the desks to begin on their homework. It would be easier to both convince and work with Professor Snape in aiding Harry if they could reassure him that their extra-curricular activities were not impeding their standard education.

*RitR*RitR*

The usual glares and snide remarks from the Slytherins during Potions class irritated Harry, but only Malfoy had the nerve to throw something into the cauldron that Harry and Neville were sharing. Whatever it was, Snape saw, and came sweeping over only moments later. He stood in such a way as to block everybody's view, and dropped something else into the cauldron.

"The ingredient that I have added to your Potion is Silverweed. On top of your homework, I would like you both to write a list of the ingredients that Silverweed can counteract, and the likely problems to occur had the Silverweed not been added."

What made the day much worse for Harry was not only the silence from the Gryffindors who obviously did not believe Harry despite his Oath, but the deliberate and exaggerated cold-shouldering from Ron and Hermione. Neville, a strong warm presence to Harry's right, whispered that the Twins no doubt had many plans for the 'Gruesome Twosome' which would be similar to the incident at lunch – that is, humiliating, but not painful enough to cause punishment from the teachers. Harry snickered at the nickname that Neville had given Ron and Hermione, although he could not help but to feel hurt that his first and best friends seemingly weren't that any more.

He decided that at the top of his list for spells to learn would be some wards and hexes to apply to his trunk so only he could open it or remove items from within it. He knew that Ron would have no hesitation in taking and using the Cloak without asking Harry, and Hermione would want to see what Harry was up to, what else he had lied about.

Thankfully Neville could be trusted, and Harry hoped that Seamus and Dean would be more willing to believe Harry because of the oath that Harry had sworn. He would hate to spend the rest of the year in an uncomfortable silence every night and morning because the dormitory was full of people he couldn't trust and who didn't trust him.

Harry didn't really care about the attitude from the rest of the school, they had proved during Second Year that they only saw him as the Boy-Who-Lived, not as Harry. They would believe whatever the _Daily Prophet_ told them to believe, regardless of the truth they saw from him every day.

As the lesson ended, Harry spotted Hermione hurrying to catch up with him and Neville, and glanced quickly around. Spotting Malfoy and his little group just in front, Harry grabbed Neville's sleeve and pulled him ahead of the group. Breathing a sigh of relief, he almost leapt in the air on hearing Malfoy's drawl.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Shut up Malfoy! Just stay between us and Hermione please, or at least distract her so we can get away."

Harry hissed his reply through clenched teeth and glared at Malfoy, who looked taken aback for a moment, before a look of glee came over his face. Pansy Parkinson to his left sported a puzzled expression which quickly flickered to delightedly wicked before grabbing Malfoy's arm tightly, stopping him from responding to Harry, and hissed at the Gryffindor pair.

"Move, Potter. Just get out of sight before she comes. But, we expect a full explanation later." Her glare made Harry nod quickly, vaguely reminded of Hermione's 'Do your homework now!' stare and scared of what the Slytherin Queen might do to him if he disobeyed, before he and Neville scurried off up the stairs to the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

Skidding to a halt in the corridor, Harry thought hard about the room that the Twins had brought them to earlier in the day, as he paced in front of the tapestry. Slowly, a door materialised in the wall, and Neville pushed it open. As Harry pulled the door closed behind himself, he thought he spotted a flash of red hair at the corner, and mentally shouted 'Only Lee and the Weasley Twins allowed in please!' before trudging to the desks.

*RitR*RitR*

Meanwhile, back in the Entrance Hall, Hermione was scowling at Malfoy, with Ron lurking grumpily behind her. Her need to speak to (berate) Harry over his illegal entry into the Tournament and his refusal to admit to his cheating had been frustrated by Malfoy and his goons, and she was so indignant as to forget her manners and her surroundings.

"Malfoy, who do you think you are?" She shrieked. "How dare you stop me from speaking to Harry? You insufferable little louse! I ought to report you for this!"

Malfoy sneered, looking down his nose at the red-facing, puffed-up, bushy-haired Gryffindor Muggleborn.

"Really, Granger. For what exactly will you be reporting us? We have done nothing to you, indeed nothing to anyone but make our way here from the Potions classroom. In fact, we are now on our way to the Library to do our homework. Good day Granger."

"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang sternly across the hall. "Your behaviour just now was not befitting a Fourth-Year Gryffindor. 15 points from Gryffindor, now please leave this area."

As the gathered students moved away, murmurs started to abound that the Golden Trio was no more, that Granger and Weasley had abandoned Harry over jealousy, and clearly they weren't really true friends to him.

The news of Harry's oath in the Gryffindor Common Room had spread rapidly the morning after, and the actions of Ron avoiding and Hermione berating Harry had fed the Hogwarts Rumour Mill very quickly, mainly due to the gossiping of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who had witnessed Hermione's rant at Harry at breakfast. A lot of people were starting to wonder how strong the friendship of the Golden Trio really were. Most of the students, fully aware of the wording of Harry's oath due to the two biggest gossips in the school, were now starting to believe that he hadn't done it himself, although the general consenus was that he was still involved somehow.

*RitR*RitR*

The next few days both raced and crawled for Harry. Hermione managed to corner him a couple of times, but he was rescued once by Neville who claimed they were late for a Divination study session, and twice by Pansy Parkinson, who hexed her silent before fading away down the corridor. Harry seized the opportunities provided by Hermione's searching the corridor for the hexer, and slipped away quickly before she could nag him again about his supposed cheating.

On Friday evening Harry breathed a large sigh of relief as he finished dinner. He thought he'd quite like a relaxing bath, but the dorms only had showers. After a moment of thought, he decided to ask Professor McGonagall if there was anywhere in the castle he could go to bathe in peace.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was hurrying to the fifth floor, where the Prefect's Bathroom could be found. Professor McGonagall had given him a permission slip to use this bathroom when it wasn't in use by a Prefect for this year only 'due to the stresses of the Tri-Wizard Tournament', and he dearly hoped that nobody was using it tonight. Stopping at the fourth door to the left of a statue of Boris the Bewildered, Harry took a deep breath, and then gave the password of "Pine-fresh" that McGonagall had given him.

Entering the bathroom after the door swung open, Harry stood agape at the amazing sight in front of him. To one side of the room stood stalls of toilets, whilst in the middle of the floor was an enormous bath. A fountain of taps rose from one end, and a pile of towels and bath robes sat on a bench to one side.

As Harry stripped down, the taps started gushing water into the bath, and Harry did as McGonagall had directed, and asked for bubbles, and sweet orange scented products.

Harry had smelt this scent once, when Dudley had broken a bottle of sweet orange shampoo in Boots (and blamed Harry, naturally) and he had always liked it since. Carefully sliding into the tub when it was full, Harry hoped that nobody would disturb him, as he really wanted peace and quiet tonight.

The worry over what he and Professor Snape might find out the next day curled round his brain as he soaked, along with thoughts of Hermione and Ron's unfriendliness, and Parkinson's unusual and surprising assistance when he needed to get away from Hermione.

Perhaps, after he told the Twins, Lee and Neville, he should give an abbreviated version to some of the Slytherins, since the Sorting Hat had wanted him to be in Slytherin in the first place. Any help they could give, both in terms of the Tournament and with what he would need to know in order to live his life without hassle would be welcomed, he decided.

After two hours of soaking, splashing and relaxing, Harry climbed out of the bath, dried himself and dressed. Casting a Tempus, he realised that it was just before curfew so he hurried to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Climbing in the portrait hole, he glanced around, to find the room deserted except for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. From Hermione's grip on Ron's arm, Harry surmised that she was behind this apparent joint effort to attack him again.

Sighing deeply, he awaited the first volley. Surprisingly, it came from Ginny, not from Hermione.

"Harry, why are you pretending that you didn't enter the Tournament? Surely you can trust us, your friends, and tell us the truth?"

Her whiny and shrill voice grated on Harry's nerves, and he grimaced in response.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron. For the last time, I did not enter my name into the Goblet of Fire. And do not try to pretend that you are my friends, because since Halloween, you Hermione have been attempting to browbeat me into 'admitting' that I am lying, and Ron, you've been ignoring me!

As for you Ginny, you were in the Common Room when I made that Oath. Did you really believe I could make that Vow and still be lying? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, and I'd like to go to bed."

Harry turned away from the trio, and wearily climbed the stairs. Neville was the only one awake in the dormitory, and had clearly been reading while waiting up for Harry. He closed his book as Harry donned his pajamas, and called a "Goodnight" as Harry climbed under the covers.

Harry hoped fervently that he would have a peaceful night, as he settled down. Hopefully, Snape would know of some way to stop or at least lessen the nightmares, and Harry determined to ask him in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

Thank you for all your reviews! As a 'new' writer, it's lovely to discover that so many people like my writing. I hope that some more of your questions and worries are answered by this chapter, although I know some won't be answered for a while!

**Chapter 4**

Harry shot upright in bed, gasping. The snores of Ron, Seamus and Dean filled the dorm room, and Harry sighed in relief. It had just been a nightmare, he wasn't stuck back at the Dursley's. Harry relaxed, then stiffened again, as he remembered what had happened the night before. He really was in a nightmare, and this one he couldn't wake up from.

Stretching to reach his wand on the bedside table, Harry realised how sweaty he was. When the Tempus displayed 6:30am, he decided that getting up was probably the best thing to do, since he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. A nice long shower whilst he washed the remnants of his nightmare away sounded like a good idea, and because it was Saturday he would get peace and quiet, and the bathroom to himself.

After the shower, Harry dressed in the least worn clothes of Dudley's he had under a plain black robe, and hoped that Snape wouldn't mind shopping for a new wardrobe if there was time today.

Grabbing his schoolbag without disturbing the other occupants of the dorm's, Harry headed for the Common Room, and settled on the couch in front of the banked fire. Pulling his Divination homework from his bag, Harry started writing his dreams down. He wouldn't be able to turn in a truthful account, but perhaps he could pick a bit of it to extrapolate from. The Herbology would have to wait until he could ask Neville for help. At least Hagrid gave them simple homework, like stating what foods the Blast-Ended Skrewts seemed to prefer.

By 7:30 when Neville, still sleep-rumpled, made it down to the Common Room, Harry had finished his Divination and COMC essays, and started on his Transfiguration homework. Neville sighed as he dropped into the chair on Harry's right, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair in an attempt to wake up more.

"Morning Harry. I'm in Greenhouse 3 again this morning, care to join me?"

Harry was about to remind Neville of his meeting with Professor Snape when he caught sight of Hermione and Ginny at the bottom of the dormitory stairs. He waved his Herbology book at Neville, and said cheerfully

"As long as you can help me with the homework, between cooing over your plants!"

The snicker and shove Neville gave him as they rose to head to breakfast was the perfect excuse for them both to ignore Hermione who was about to launch into another rant at Harry, although Ginny suddenly appeared latched tightly onto Harry's arm halfway along the corrridor.

"Harry, since Ron and Hermione are going to Hogsmeade on a date today, I thought you'd like to come into the village with me?" Her batting eyelashes, cloying perfume and unrelenting grip on Harry's arm nauseated him, and he answered more harshly than he had initially intended as he shook her off.

"Get off me, Ginny. I'm not going to Hogsmeade, I already have plans for today. And I wouldn't go with you anyway, given the fact that you think I'm a liar!"

The expression on Ginny's face as the two boys walked away made Harry think that she might have been asking him out on a date, and he inwardly shuddered. He emphatically did not want to go out with Ginny Weasley! Although he wasn't sure quite why that was, whether he just didn't like her like that or just wasn't ready to date anyone yet.

*RitR*RitR*

The Great Hall was almost deserted when Harry and Neville reached it, and they sat down at one end of the Gryffindor table. As they finished their breakfasts, the Owl Post arrived, and Hedwig swooped down to sit beside Harry's plate and steal his bacon. She accepted a headscritch from Neville as Harry removed the letter from her leg, and then dipped her beak into Harry's pumpkin juice before flying off again.

Harry turned the envelope over in his hands, but the only writing on it was his name in Snape's stiff and spiky handwriting. Quickly he opened it, and read down the page.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have an appointment at Gringotts, with the Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok, at 9am. Please come to my office no later than 8:45am, so that we can arrive at Gringott's promptly. After the meeting, we should have time to visit the Eye Healer, along with any shops that you may wish to purchase items from._

_I have planned to stay out of school for lunch, but return by 6:30pm just before the dinner hour. Please ensure that you have sufficient non-disruptive cover in place._

_Yours,_

_S. Snape_

Neville guessed that the letter was concerning the meeting today, and leant over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Don't worry, if anyone asks me, then I'll say you're with the Twins, they'll say you're with Lee, and he will say that you're with me. Since loads of people are going to Hogsmeade, it will be hard to keep track of you anyway!"

Harry nodded gratefully at Neville, and then checked the time. It was now 8:30, and Harry decided that he had better head back to the dorm to ensure he had everything he needed before going to Professor Snape's office.

*RitR*RitR*

Standing outside Snape's office, Harry had a momentary panic. What if this was all some big plot to get Harry out of the safety of the school and into the clutches of Voldemort? Then Harry remembered Snape's reaction to Harry's living arrangements, and relaxed. Snape would not harm him, he was sure of that.

Knocking on the door, Harry was relieved that Snape answered it promptly, and ushered him inside.

Crossing directly to the fireplace, Snape pinned Harry with a steely look.

"Have you got your Gringott's key with you? And any paperwork you have received from the Goblins?"

Harry nodded. "I have my key, but I've never received any letters or paperwork from the Goblins."

Snape's mouth twisted wryly again but he made no comment, instead turning to the mantelpiece and reaching down a pot of Floo powder.

"Er, sir?" Harry's voice was hesitant. "I've only ever flooed from the Weasleys' house to Diagon Alley, and I wound up arriving at the wrong grate, down Knockturn Alley. Is there another way?"

"Sorry, Mr Potter, Flooing is the quickest. However, I believe it may be easier for you if you say our destination as the _Leaky Cauldron_ rather than merely Diagon Alley."

Harry noddded, that sounded a lot easier to say, and took a pinch of the powder. Tossing it onto the flames which then turned green, Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the fire.

"_Leaky Cauldron_" he said clearly, and just glimpsed Snape's approving nod as he whirled away. Arriving at the other end, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace off-balance and landed hard on his knees. Snape, stepping gracefully out of the Floo, sighed.

"You were not taught how to use a Floo, either, were you? Never mind, we can add that to our list, along with dancing, and other social niceties. Now, to Gringott's, quickly."

Harry scrambled up, brushed off the ash and straightened his plain black robe, and followed close behind Snape as they made their way down the fairly quiet alley.

The goblin on the door of the bank bowed his head to them, and Snape bowed his head back. Harry quickly did the same, thinking that not annoying the Goblins was probably a very good idea.

Snape walked straight to the back of the room, and spoke to the Goblin manning an information desk.

"Greetings, we have an appointment with Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. Please could you inform him that we await his presence."

Stepping back, Professor Snape waited patiently for Nagnok to appear. Harry mimicked his pose, since he had no real idea of how to treat goblins.

After five minutes, a guard goblin appeared, and escorted them back to an office down a darker, less glamourous corridor. The office was small, but organised, with filing cabinets on both walls flanking a large folder-piled desk. The goblin rising as they entered was slightly taller than the guard goblin, and dressed neatly in a pinstripe suit.

"Greetings Professor Snape, Heir Potter. I believe this meeting is regarding Heir Potter's Vaults?" The goblin waved them to seats and reseated himself as he spoke.

"Indeed, Senior Accounts Manager Nagnok. We wish to check Mr Potter's accounts, as he has never received any statements from Gringotts. Also, I wish to check the wills of James and Lily Potter, as Mr Potter's living arrangements leave something to be desired, and I suspect the placement was against the wishes of the Potters. There are also supposed to be blood wards on Mr Potter's residence, but I doubt they are anchored in anything as he resides with Muggles. Could you please check on those as well?  
I would request that Mr Potter undergo an Inheritance Test, along with a full Health and Magical Scan, as the limited scan I have done suggests that Mr Potter's health is at risk.  
The Goblins, Mr Potter, have a much better and deeper Health Scan, and some goblin methods of healing work better than wizard's ways." Professor Snape had turned to Harry during his last sentence, and Harry nodded.

"Plus we are unlikely to broadcast your scan results without your permission, as Gringott's has very strong measures to prevent bribery with regards to information and access to Vaults." Nagnok grinned (Harry thought, it was quite hard to tell with goblins he decided) and lifted a sheet of Parchment from the desk.

"This parchment has been treated specifically for the Inheritance Test. Please pierce your right index finger with this ritual knife, place three drops of your blood into this vial of Heritage Potion, and after three minutes, pour it onto the Parchment. Whilst you are doing that, I will start with the Potter Account."

Nagnok pulled a heavy folder in front of him, and flipped the cover open.

"Now, the Potter Wills have never been read, as they were sealed by order of the Chief Warlock in order to prevent Heir Potter's custody placement and inheritance details becoming public knowledge. The Chief Warlock also undertook the placement of Heir Potter, so that a minimum of people knew his whereabouts.

Heir Potter, whilst you are bleeding, we shall need a drop of your blood on the Will to override the seals, if you please."

Harry reached out with his bleeding right index finger after re-capping the Potion vial, and dropped one drop of blood onto the rolled and tightly sealed Will scroll. Professor Snape caught his hand as he withdrew it, and murmured "Espiskey". The seals slid off the Will, and landed neatly on the desk as the Parchment unrolled itself and floated like Harry had seen the Howlers from Mrs Weasley do in second year.

Just like the Howlers, the Will formed a set of lips and Harry found himself gulping back tears as a male voice, his father's voice, emerged from the Will. Professor Snape squeezed his arm gently then left his hand there resting on Harry's forearm, and Harry found that strangely comforting.

The voice said:

"_This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter, Head of House Potter, dated 1st January 1981. _

_To my dear wife Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans, I leave my eternal love, the sapphire and emerald necklace, earrings and bracelet set from the Potter Jewellery, G40,000 and Ivy Cottage in Godric's Hollow for her own use._

_To my friend-brother Sirius Orion Black, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over and play pranks with my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter._

_To my close friend Remus John Lupin, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to watch over my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter and protect him from Sirius' pranks!_

_To my close friend Peter Pettigrew, I leave my life-long friendship, G10,000, and the instructions to find yourself a good woman, and enjoy life!  
__I also name him as our Secret Keeper during our stay in Godric's Hollow. If we are found by Voldemort during our stay in Godric's Hollow, all bequests to Peter are null and void._

_To Severus Tobias Snape, I extend my heartfelt apologies for my behaviour during school. The truth is, I was jealous, of your friendship with Lily, and your ability with Potions. __I leave to you my Great-Grandmother's Potions equipment, to be found in the lab at Potter Manor, G15,000, and the Guardianship of my son Hadrian James Potter. Please, take good care of Harry for us, and teach him all about the world around him._

_I know that Sirius and Remus are both willing to swear Vows to never go against your guardianship, and indeed both intend to apologise to you the next time they see you. Please, accept their apologies, for despite appearances, Sirius has matured!_

_If Severus is unable to take on Guardianship, then I leave custody of my son until his Majority to the following people:_

_1. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who would love and protect our son as we would there if they were incapable of caring for him._

_2. Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, with large imput from the Longbottoms and our third choice, in order that Harry does not grow up conceited, arrogant or a bully._

_3. Amelia Bones, who is strong, fair and honest, and who deeply deserves a family of her own. If she takes Harry, I leave permission as Head of House Potter that if she wishes she can induct Harry as her own son so that he carries the name Bones in addition to Potter._

_To Albus Dumbledore, the Prophecy you harp on about is incredibly vague, and the fact that you believe in it so implicitly has lowered your already diminished standing with us. Your ability to ignore anything which does not fit into your neat little boxes has caused our resignation from the Order of the Phoenix already, and only your wand-point insistence that we put Ivy Cottage under Fidelius with Peter as the Secret Keeper keeps us here. __I leave you nothing but the instructions that you are only to see Harry within your boundaries as Hogwarts Headmaster should you still be in that role when he turns 11, and no more._

_To my Son and Heir Hadrian James Potter, I leave Potter Manor, all the Family Vaults, and instructions that he is to take on Heir Duties from the age of 14. Severus Tobias Snape is to have full control until that point and partial control until Harry's emancipation, whilst instructing Harry in his duties and responsibilities. Harry, trust Severus, as I was wrong to not do so, do your best in lessons, and look after your mother son, for me._

_These are my last wishes._

_James Charlus Potter."_

As the Will folded itself back up and fluttered to the desk, Harry found that Professor Snape's arm was wrapped firmly around him, and he buried his damp face in the man's warm shoulder.

Nagnok waited a moment, then cleared his throat.

"Now, obviously the Will has never been actioned, but I surmise Heir Potter, that you are not unwilling to have Professor Snape as your Guardian? As there is a Will from Mrs Potter, we will hear that before confirming all the bequests and proceeding as you wish."

He held out another scroll, and Harry placed another drop of blood onto it before Professor Snape healed it again. Again, the Parchment rose and formed a pair of lips, and Snape's tears joined Harry's as Lily's voice chimed in the room.

"_This is the Last Will and Testament of Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans, dated 1st January 1981._

_To my darling husband James Charlus Potter, I leave my everlasting love, and the locket you gave me on our wedding day. Do not grieve overlong, I want you to go on living after my death, and find yourself someone else to love._

_To my brother of my heart Severus Tobias Snape, I leave my love, and my research notebooks, I know how much you will enjoy exploring them! I also leave you the contents of my Personal Gringott's Vault apart from the rose-embossed Jewellery box, I think you'll be very pleased. __I also leave full guardianship of my son Hadrian James Potter to Severus Tobias Snape as per James' Will, until his Wizarding majority at 17 when Harry will take on the Headship of the House of Potter._

_If Severus is unable to take on Guardianship, then I leave custody of my son until his Majority to the following people:_

_1. Frank and Alice Longbottom, who would love and protect our son as we would there if they were incapable of caring for him._

_2. Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black, with large imput from the Longbottoms and our third choice, in order that Harry does not grow up conceited, arrogant or a bully._

_3. Amelia Bones, who is strong, fair and honest, and who deeply deserves a family of her own. She in addition to Sirius and the Longbottoms I name as Godparent to Harry._

_To Sirius Orion Black, and Remus John Lupin, I leave my love and my fervent wishes that you assist Severus in bringing up my son. Do not irritate Severus with your pranks Sirius, he will need your help in assisting Harry to navigate the political scene. I also suggest that you two hurry up and become bonded, before Sirius does something foolish to ruin everything!_

_To Peter Pettigrew, I leave nothing. I never quite trusted you, and it was only Dumbledore's insistance that forced us to choose you as Secret Keeper. __If my family is defeated or killed whilst residing in Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow, then Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to Voldemort, and I demand he is questioned using the strongest methods possible, and then thrown into the deepest darkest echelons of Azkaban in an Anti-Animagus cell, and that the cell key is destroyed by the Goblins so that Wormtail will never leave prison._

_To Petunia Marie Dursley nee Evans, I leave my love and the wish that your life is as happy as you deserve. I also leave the jewellery in the rose-embossed box in my Personal Gringott's Vault. Thank you for being the best adoptive sister I could ask for, even if you couldn't cope with my magic. I also leave you the lifetime use of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, which will go into Trust for Harry upon my death. __Please, be kind to Harry if he comes looking for you, and tell him of the Evans family._

_To my son Hadrian James Potter, I leave my eternal love, and the sapphire and silver signet ring that was the only thing I have from before my adoption by the Evans. Please try to find out what family I came from, I never had the time to discover it! _

_Behave for Severus, listen carefully to Remus, and watch out for Sirius and his pranks! Be nice to Petunia, she desperately wanted to do magic herself, and then was badly frightened by a prank from James and Sirius just before my wedding. _

_These are my last wishes._

_Lilian Iris Potter nee Evans"_

As Harry and Severus mopped their eyes, the parchment fluttered down, and Nagnok offered both scrolls to Harry.

Then the Inheritance Parchment glowed blue and levitated, and the Inheritance Test was completed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them! Thanks for all your reviews! 

**Chapter 5**

Harry took the parchment that Nagnok proffered in shaking hands, and drew in a deep breath before looking at it.

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Paternal)**_

_**Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black (Named)**_

_**Heir to the Lesser House of Tofty (Maternal)**_

_**Potter Properties:**_

_Potter Manor, Cornwall_

_Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

_**Potter Family Vault:**_

_G698,000_

_Potter Heirloom Jewellery_

_Potter Family Grimoires_

_Assorted Potter Heirlooms_

_Family Portraits_

_Assorted papers_

_**Withdrawals:**_

_1st November 1981 recurring monthly: G500: APWBD _

_1st November 1981 recurring: G450 £2250: VD, Surrey_

_5 requests for removal of Family books/Heirlooms denied due to improper authorisation_

_**Potter Trust Vault:**_

_G70,000_

_annual top-up to this amount 1st July_

_**Withdrawals:  
**_

_1st August 1991: G250: HJP_

_1st August 1992: G200: HJP: (MW)_

_10th August 1993: G250: HJP_

_1st August 1994: G200: HJP_

_**Shares:**_

_Nimbus Racing Broom Co.: 25%: G50 p.a._

_Daily Prophet: 39%: G79 p.a._

_Grunnings Drills: 52%: £300 p.a. G60 p.a._

_**Black Trust Vault:**_

_G50,000_

_annual top-up to this amount 1st August_

_**Tofty Family Vault:**_

_G35,000  
Family Grimoires_

_Family Jewellery_

_Family Heirlooms_

_Assorted Legal Papers_

_**Tofty Property:**_

_4 Carleton Road, South London_

Harry gaped at the page, not really understanding it much, and Snape – his new guardian, his mind marvelled – lifted it out of his hands.

After a moment's perusal, Snape looked up at Nagnok.

"Nagnok, these withdrawals from the main account, starting November 1981, why were they set up and who by? And the requests for Potter books and Heirlooms, who were they from? And is the account still receiving the dividends from the shares? Is there an Accounts Clerk for the Potter Accounts? And, the Tofty House and Vault? It says Maternal, but Lily was a Muggleborn, wasn't she?"

Nagnok shuffled papers in the Potter file for a moment, and then raised his eyes to meet Snape's. Harry thought that the goblin's face was almost apologetic, but then he decided that goblins' faces were simply incredibly hard to read.

"The Accounts Clerk for the Potter Account died in 1983, and because the Wills were sealed and the Accounts frozen no new Accounts Clerk was appointed. The dividends from the investments however, continued to go automatically into the main Vault annually. Heir Potter, you will need to choose an Accounts Goblin to take over the running of the Accounts. However, that is a matter that can be dealt with another day, as I shall be dealing with all matters arrising for the moment.

I shall look into the Tofty House and Vaults, as I believe that the family fell out of existance some decades ago. It may be that Mrs Potter was related through a Squib ancestor, and that is how Heir Potter is able to claim the House Head- or Heirship.

The withdrawals on the Potter Accounts were set up within 24 Hours of Heir Potter being orphaned, at the same time that the Wills were sealed. The payments are automatic withdrawals, set up to continue as long as there is money in the account. The first is to Albus Dumbledore, and the second goes to a Muggle bank account in the name of Vernon Dursley, of 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging.  
The requests for Potter books and Heirlooms were also from Albus Dumbledore, but without a signature or blood identification from Heir Potter Gringott's can not permit items to be removed from the Vaults. Even for his legal guardian, Professor Snape."

The stern look from Nagnok was appreciated by both Harry and Snape, since it meant that any issues with the accounts would soon be dealt with.

"As you, Heir Potter, have resided with the Dursley's for the last 13 years, they are entitled to a Living Expenses Stipend for you, however the monies going to Albus Dumbledore will be stopped, and the monies already issued will be claimed back."

At this, Harry got his voice back.  
"But, the Dursleys never spent anything on me if they could help it! I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. They told me they took me in out of the goodness of their hearts, and they were getting paid all this time?! They moved me to Dudley's second bedroom then, but only because they thought that wizards were spying on them! The only clothes I ever received were Dudley's hand-me-downs. I've done all the chores in the household too, for as long as I can remember! I want all the money retrieved from them as well!"

His voice had risen until by the end of his speech he was shouting vehemently. Snape put a hand on his shoulder, and Harry discovered that he had stood up during his rant, and he dropped back into the chair, panting.

"Perhaps, Nagnok, we should do the full Medical and Magical Scans before we do anything regarding the Dursleys, as I suspect that their treatment of Harry will require some investigation. But do stop the payments to the Dursleys and Dumbledore and claim the monies back from Dumbledore, and please action the bequests from the Wills. Could we also get a copy of the Wills to Amelia Bones of the DMLE, so that she can begin clearing Black's name and searching for Pettigrew? Thank you."

Snape turned to Harry, pulling a vial from his pocket and then glancing at Nagnok.

"Calming Potion shouldn't interfere with your scans, should it, Nagnok? I know that for the majority of wizarding medical scans it won't but I don't know as much as goblin medical practices."

Nagnok confirmed that there would be no problems with Harry taking the Calming Potion, and Snape administered it. Just then came a knock on the door, and Nagnok allowed in another goblin, this one wearing a long light blue robe with a white rope sash. Harry thought all of a sudden of the Middle Age monks he'd briefly learnt about in primary school, and barely stifled a giggle.

The goblin flicked a hand at the sofa against the back wall on Nagnok's office, and it changed into a bed similar to those in the Hogwart's Infirmary. Harry grimaced, but climbed up obediently when the goblin gestured him to the bed.

Lying back, Harry ignored the light conversation between Nagnok and the goblin Healer, and concentrated on Snape. The black clad man was seated next to Harry's head, and Harry knew that the man was both worried and angered on his behalf. Harry was pleased by this, and thought that it was like having a parent to love him.

"Sir? Could we go shopping for a new wardrobe once we're done here? I never bothered before, because I thought that I had to make the money in my Trust Vault last through school and until I got a good job, but I would like clothes that fit properly. And I could do with some more parchment and inks if I'm going to improve my studying, and books, of course!"

"Of course, Harry, if I may call you that, and please call me Severus as long as we're not in school. After all, I should have been looking after you all along!

You do indeed require a more suitable wardrobe, and I suspect that a long visit to Flourish and Blotts is in order too for new and more books, once we have the results from your Magical Scan."

Severus paused, and looked ashamed and upset at himself. It took him three tries at clearing his throat before he could continue.

"Harry,I do apologise again for my treatment of you in class. I was told by Albus that you were being raised by a loving Squib family, that you knew all the basics of the Wizarding World, including your fame, and had been tutored to second year standards in Potions and Defense, as is the case for the majority of Wizard-raised students. Indeed, all the staff was told that. If I had known that you were living with Tuney, I would have kidnapped you myself. She was never really comfortable with Lily showing her magical abilities, and it only got worse when Lily befriended me.

But your educational abilities and needs require a longer conversation later on, as I think the Healer is ready for you now."

The goblin Healer was indeed ready, and after ensuring that Harry was comfortable he began placing rune stones on and around Harry, and chanting in Gobbledygook. Harry felt several waves of warmth pulse through him, and was comforted by the care shown. Madam Pomfrey, though she was always pleasant, tended to be quite brisk and impersonal when it came to healing, and Harry never really felt comforted when in the Hogwart's Infirmary.

When the Healer had finished chanting and burning incense over Harry and the rune stones, he handed a roll of parchment to Nagnok, and barked something in Gobbledygook. Nagnok nodded, sighed and gestured to Harry and Severus to sit back down in front of the desk.

Unrolling the scroll, he glared at it before raising a fuming look to meet Harry's eyes.

"My sincere apologies, Heir Potter. Had the Goblin Nation known the facts of your location and upbringing, we would have kidnapped you and damned the consequences.

A copy of this Medical Report, and the Magical Scan Report here also will be going to Madam Bones at the DMLE along with Wills as you requested Professor Snape."

He handed the Report to Harry, and Severus leant over to read it as well. 

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Medical Scan**_

_31st October 1981: Killing Curse (TMR): blocked by blood magic (LIP)_

_31st October 1981: Horcrux residing in scar _

_1st November 1981: Restrictive Hex to Eyesight (APBWD)_

_4th December 1981: Minor bruising_

_18th December 1981: Minor cuts and bruising_

_6th January 1982: Minor cuts and bruising_

_23rd January 1982: Minor cuts and bruising_

Harry closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Sure Dudley had been punching him, pushing him into things and generally bullying him for as long as he remembered, but to see each incident laid out by date made him feel a bit sick. He skimmed down the page, picking out large incidents. 

_31st July 1985: Mild concussion, bruising, twisted wrist_

_14th August 1985: Broken left arm, bruising due to fall downstairs – healed incorrectly_

_22nd December 1985: Mild concussion, bruising_

_13th May 1986: Scarring from belt/lash_

_18th November 1986: Mild concussion, scarring from belt/lash_

_16th June 1987: Broken ribs on left side, mild concussion, bruising due to fall downstairs_

_14th August 1987: Broken left arm due to being caught in door – healed incorrectly, severe bruising_

_12th April 1988: Mild concussion, third degree burn to left index and middle fingers_

_8th July 1988: Second degree burns to left palm, left wrist_

_16th May 1989: Second degree water scald to right hand and wrist, glass cut damage to right index and middle fingers, mild concussion_

_18th September 1990: Twisted right ankle, broken ribs on right side, severe bruising to torso, legs and face_

_14th June 1991: Scarring from belt/lash, mild concussion, wrenched shoulder_

_4th June 1991: bruised throat, mild bruising, coma_

_7th November 1992: broken left arm, removed left arm, regrown left arm_

_29th May 1992, mild bruising, scrapes and cuts, Basilisk bite to left arm, Phoenix tears in wound_

_6th November 1993: unconsciousness due to Dementors_

_23rd August 1994: migraine due to Horcrux in scar_

_25th August 1994; mild bruising, scrapes_

_Overall: severe malnutrition, severe damage to eyes due to genetics and incorrect prescription – worsened by mild Restrictive Hex, weakened bone structure due to injuries and malnutrition_

Severus' grip on Harry had tightened as he read down the list, until Harry felt that he was being hugged to death! He didn't mind too much though, as Severus was muttering under his breath of all the injuries that he would like to inflict on the Dursleys. Harry wasn't sure, but he suspected that at least half of them were against Wizarding Law, especially when applied to Muggles.

Nagnok cleared his throat, and Harry looked up to see a furious look on the goblin's face.

"Given the medical reports, then all monies will be reclaimed from the Dursleys, and all costs of the medical treatment you will have to have will be divided between the Dursleys and Albus Dumbledore.

The Magical Scan report is here, and I believe that our Healer will then go over the possible treatment regimes with you."

Harry wriggled half-heartedly, secretly not wanting Severus to let go of him. Reaching for the parchment, he scanned the page before he was suddenly released and Severus was exploding into livid pacing.

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Magical Scan**_

_Core:85% Blocked APWBD: 1st November 1981_

_30% Available: 18th January 1988 (Single Apparition)_

_Parselmagic: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD 1st November 1981_

_5% Available 23rd June 1991 – Parseltongue_

_Metamorphmagus: Paternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD 1st November 1981_

_10% Available 4th May 1986 – Hair Length Possibilities _

_Multi-Animagus: Paternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981_

_Legilimens: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981_

_Occlumens: Maternal Inheritance: Blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981_

_Wandless Magics: Maternal Inheritance: blocked: APWBD: 1st November 1981_

_Mild Restrictive Hex to Eyesight: APBWD: applied 1st November 1981_

_Mild Wit-Numbing Potion: monthly dose; 31st July 1991 – 1st July 1992; 1st September 1992 – 1st July 1993; 1st September 1993 – 1st July 1994; 1st September 1994_

_Compulsion Potion against Slytherins: APWBD:31st July 1991; 1st September 1991; 1st September 1992; 1st September 1993; 1st September 1994_

_Compulsion Potion to APWBD: APWBD:31st July 1991; 1st September 1991; 1st September 1992; 1st September 1993_

_Mail Ward: All mail to Headmaster's Office, Hogwart's: APWBD: 1st November 1981: _

_amended 1st July 1991 to allow Hogwart's owls/Ministry owls through: _

_amended 31st May 1992 to allow owls from Weasley family/Hermione Granger through_

Harry just sat there, flabberghasted at what Dumbledore had done to him. He knew enough about Potions to know that the Wit-Numbing Potion had caused him to be even worse in class that he had been conditioned to be by the Dursleys.

The Complulsion Potion against Slytherins, Harry realised, must have been given to him first by Hagrid. Had the friendly half-giant known what he was doing? Harry hoped not, but then he considered the bias against Slytherins that Hagrid and later Ron had shown.

Ron! Were the Weasleys involved? Please no! The Weasleys were Harry's surrogate family, although Mr and Mrs Weasley couldn't spare much Harry knew, they had opened up their home and hearts to Harry. Although Ron's reaction to Harry's entry into the TriWizard Tournament suggested that he at least did not consider Harry as family.

The Compulsion Potion to Dumbledore? Was that to look up to and trust the man? Perhaps, and the fact that he hadn't actually received any Potion this year would account for his trusting Severus over Dumbledore during the Goblet incident.

Although that didn't explain the bubble in his mind in Dumbledore's office, nor the apology from Severus stating that he had been told that Harry had been trained and knew all about the Wizarding World. Who had told him that?

The Mail Ward? Did that mean that there was a room full of mail somewhere all addressed to him? 

Nagnok finally calmed down Severus, and seated him back down next to Harry. The goblin Healer had re-entered the office, and he spoke next.

"With the malnutrition you have suffered, Heir Potter, a regime of Nutrition Potions which I understand Professor Snape has already started you on will suffice along with a carefully-regimented diet, to get you to where you should be in terms of weight and height for your age.

For the injuries, all the broken bones will need to be Vanished and regrown, in order to ensure that no weaknesses remain. I believe that you have undertaken this before, in November 1992? This will have to be done over a period of a week or so, with a day between each break being repaired to ensure than each break is mended completely.

Professor Snape, would you be willing to undertake this, as otherwise we would have to keep Heir Potter here, and thus interrupt his schooling? It can be done overnight with no issues.

For your eyesight, a trip to an Oculist is recommended immediately. There are Eyesight Potions which can help, but the genetic weaknesses will always be there."

The Healer paused, and a disgusted expression passed over his face.

"As to the Horcrux, this means that a part of the soul of the Dark Wizard known as Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, was transplanted into you using the Rune Sowelo or Sigil which was transcribed on your forehead as part of the blood ritual your mother used to protect you. The rune is believed to be a sign of love, hope and poetic justice in northern mythology. It is also considered a sign of great power. This undoubtedly is why your mother chose that rune as part of the ritual.

As a general rule, Horcruxes are used to prolong life, although true immortality is of course impossible. Usually the only way to get rid of a Horcrux is to use either the Killing Curse, or Basilisk Venom. Both methods result in the destruction of the container. Obviously, we can't have that result here.

However, we goblins have a Ritual to transfer the Horcrux to another container for destruction. We strongly suggest Heir Potter that you undergo that Ritual before leaving here today." 

The Healer paused, and Harry turned to Severus.

"Is there time? I know I wanted to go and get a new wardrobe, but that can be done another time. I don't want any part of Voldemort in me any longer."

Severus nodded, and turned back to the goblins anxiously waiting.

"Indeed, I agree that today would be the bext day to remove the Horcrux, and as soon as possible please. Nagnok, is there anything else that needs to be done today with the paperwork?"

Nagnok shook his head.

"The full Accounts and Vault Inventory will be sent to you as Heir Potter's guardian Professor Snape, along with copies of the Wills.

Copies of the Wills, Medical Scan and Magical Scan will also be sent to Madam Bones of the DMLE, and the bequests will be sent out to the beneficiaries starting today.

The Mail Ward has been broken, but I shall set one up to re-direct all mail here to Gringott's for scanning before it is sent on to you Heir Potter. This is merely a precaution should there be nasty mail amongst it. I will also endeavour to locate the mail collected for you since November 1981.

Heir Potter, here are the Heir Rings for the Houses of Potter and Black. You should start wearing them after the ritual is complete. I shall search out the paperwork and Family Rings for the House of Tofty whilst you are busy with Healer Turnhook, and should you indeed be the Heir, then I will naturally inform you immediately.

For now, I believe that removal of the Horcrux and a visit to the Oculist are your top priorities. Healer Turnhook will escort you to our Ritual Room, where I believe it is waiting ready for you." 

Severus nodded, and Harry pocketed the two ring boxes Nagnok held out to him before bidding the Senior Accounts Manager goodbye and following the Healer out of the door.

Harry paused suddenly, struck by a thought, and turned back to Nagnok.

"Sir, I have been entered into the TriWizard Tournament being held this year at Hogwarts, and despite my swearing an Oath that I did not enter myself, I am forced to compete in the Tournament. Since it is supposed to be for Wizards of Age only, does that mean that I have been emancipated by my continuing in the competition?"

Nagnok, considered a moment, then replied "I fear that you are correct in assuming that you will have been emancipated, in which case you would be now considered the Head of the House of Potter, and possibly of the House of Tofty. However, as the current Head of House Black is not dead then you would still be Heir of that House. Let me look into this whilst you are in the Ritual Chamber, and afterwards if you return here I will know for sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

A/N: Just a quick note for those of you who disliked my wills and inheritances for Harry as 'unrealistic'. In canon, Harry is Heir to House Black through Sirius, and imo, as the only child of James Potter who was an only child (and implied to be from a House on a par with the Blacks), surely there would be more for Harry to inherit than one Vault? Besides which, there would have been many families who would have left small sums/gifts/etc to Harry when Voldemort was defeated the first time.

As to the abilities, as much as JKR wrote an amazing series, there is no way that a mediocre and oftentimes lazy child like Harry could defeat a wizard 50 years older than him and infinitely more experienced.

I appreciate any constructive criticism, and have taken on board several comments which have adjusted future chapters, but any whining that I am overdoing the cliches will quickly get you ignored. And for the guest who disparaged the story: nobody is forcing you to read it, so if you hate it that much I won't mind you leaving!

And now, on with the story!

**Chapter 6**

As the goblins led Harry and Severus down the dark corridor to a waiting cart, Severus was surprised to find a small hand stealing into his. Climbing into the cart, Harry leant against Severus, and they both secretly gloried in the familial feeling the action engendered. Looking down, the 'Dungeon Bat with no heart' saw a dark tousled head pressed close to his arm, and he smiled.

Had he known that James Potter, the man who bullied him relentlessly throughout school, had matured enough to trust him with the custody of the Heir to the House of Potter, Severus would have moved mountains to undertake that duty.

Even his supposed status as a Death Eater would not have stopped him. He would have given his memories to the Wizangamot, proving that he had no memory of wishing to be a Death Eater, or of presenting himself for the Marking Ceremony. He couldn't understand how he had come to be Marked, nor how he could not remember even meeting the Dark Lord. He couldn't begin to fathom why he would even want to join the Dark Lord, especially having seen the way the Dark Lord's actions had changed over the years from the poltiical and social changes the man had been going for initially.

He had studied the Dark Arts as research only, wishing to understand them in order to make Potions and Spells that would defend against them well, just as Lily had been experimenting with Light Magic to increase the possibilities there.

Lily, the memories came back of Lily, and their time spent in the playground by the river, on the swing, hiding from Petunia so as not to anger her when she couldn't do what they could. He would have to put those memories in a Pensieve for Harry, who undoubtedly had very few memories of his mother.

He smiled again, and lightly hugged the boy tucked under his arm. It really was remarkable the trust that Harry had in him. Even more so because of the way he had treated Harry from the moment he stepped into Hogwarts. Severus thought suddenly that he would have to find a way to enlighten the other teachers without it getting back to Dumbledore. He would have to ponder the best way, since Trelawney, Hagrid, Poppy Pomfrey and probably Minerva were the Headmaster's through and through. Perhaps testing them by making stragetic comments to make them to think.

He suspected that the boy had been displeased at the constant pressure heaped upon him during the school years, and he knew that even in first year, Harry had been unimpressed with Weasley's attacks on Draco, whether Draco deserved them or not. Obviously, the boy had buried his feelings and gone along with Weasley in order not to lose his first friendship. Given his likely treatment by the Dursleys Harry was not happy about bullying, and Draco's behaviour had come very close to that in some of the encounters the two had had. Weasley was clearly the lesser of two evils. Severus sighed, he would have to ask Harry if Draco could be informed of some of Harry's history, so that the blond would stop antagonising the slight raven-haired Gryffindor. Although with the cessation of Harry's friendship with the youngest Weasley, many of the run-ins they had with Draco would not happen.

*RitR*RitR*

Harry, meanwhile, was lost in his own thoughts, mainly about the blocks on his magic, and the chance for him to really learn all about the magical world he should have known from the start, had he been placed with the people he should have been with. Had he lived with Severus, the Longbottoms, or Amelia Bones (who Harry didn't know, although there was a Susan Bones in Hufflepuff he thought), he would have grown up around people like Neville and the Weasleys, Malfoy and his friends, and Susan Bones (if that was her name). Harry would know all the things that the wizard-raised children learnt early, and he wouldn't be struggling with his lessons so much.

Although, he thought, the bindings probably did have a lot to do with that, but most of his troubles with studying were caused by his early treatment by the Dursleys in demanding that he not earn higher scores than Dudley. Harry grinned to himself. Now he would be able to really do his best in all his lessons, not just Defense because it was expected of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. Secretly, Harry loved History of Magic, Charms, and Astronomy. He decided that as soon as he was back in Hogwarts, he would ask Professor McGonagall if he could drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as he and Neville had discussed. Perhaps he could encourage Neville to give up Divination at the same time?

The cart thudded to a halt deeper within the bowels of Gringott's than Severus or Harry had gone before, and the two disembarked after the goblins. The double doors in front of the group were made of a black stone, and inlaid with rare and precious jewels. The goblin guards waved to the doors, and Healer Turnhook proceeded to stroke a finger down the centre of the doors.

Harry remembered seeing Griphook do that to the second vault he visited with Hagrid, and surmised that some vaults here contained things so precious that the Goblins had an extra security system in place. He idly wondered where the Potter Family Vaults were, and whether they had any extra security. Then he was shaken out of his thoughts by Severus, pushing him into the Ritual chamber and bringing his attention back to Healer Turnhook.

Gazing around the Ritual Chamber, Harry shrank a bit at the blood streaked on the walls, and the obvious torture tools. Healer Turnhook noted Harry's gaze and smiled grimly at him.

"Indeed, some Rituals can be more akin to torture, and vicious-looking tools are required. However, for you, all that will be needed is for you to strip, and lie in the Rune Circle while we chant over you. The worst Ritual for you, will be the removal of the Horcrux, as no doubt it will fight to stay with you. While we chant, you must concentrate on getting it out of you. Use your loved ones as a weapon against the Horcrux, for love in its purest form is directly opposed to the magic used to create a Horcrux.

First we shall remove the Horcrux, then your other blocks. I will be on hand with any Potions required after each block is removed, and no doubt Professor Snape will ensure that you are fully healed before letting you do anything.

Now, let us begin."

The goblin Healer waved Harry to a small nook in the Chamber's walls, and Harry quickly stripped off his clothes before shyly walking out to the middle of the room and laying down in the Runic circle. Three goblins emerged from the shadows of the Chamber and placed themselves around Harry. Healer Turnhook lit incense and placed more Rune stones, and Harry's eyes sought out Severus who had seated himself on a small stone bench with his fists clenched tightly in his lap. Behind Severus' carefully blank eyes, he was raging over the emaciated and scarred body of the son of his best friend and bloodbonded sister. As his eyes met Harry's, Severus pushed love for the boy and hope for a new life into his eyes.

As the chanting started and the pain began to well up, Harry thought about Severus, the first adult to really truly love him for himself since his parents died. Sirius, Harry knew, did love him, but it was as James' son first rather than Harry in his own right.

His love for his parents, for Sirius and Remus as his Godparents, and for Severus as the father he really needed bloomed in Harry's heart. It was joined by the love he felt for Neville, Fred, George and Lee, as the loving helpful siblings he had always dreamt of but never had.

Harry lay there for what he thought could have been minutes or days but later discovered to be 2 hours. Then, Harry dimly heard the Horcrux scream, the way the Diary had screamed in the Chamber of Secrets, and he thought he heard a whispering, of how much he needed the Horcrux, how it had always been with him. Harry mustered up his feelings, and glanced at Severus again. The naked love and worry in Severus' eyes was the last piece Harry needed to finally throw the Horcrux out of his head.

As the light flared a bright intense white around Harry, blocking the boy from sight for a moment, Severus leapt up from his seat and moved forwards, only to be halted by Healer Turnhook.

"I know you are worried, Professor Snape, but be patient a moment more. We still have to secure the Horcrux in a container ready for its final dismissal. Then I will check Heir Potter, and administer any treatment required. He will need a few moments to recover before the first unblocking is undertaken, so you may speak with him then."

Severus nodded, but remained on his feet, anxious to check on the welfare of the boy he already thought of as his son.

His son? How, where did this feelings come from? Surely he hated the Potter Brat didn't he?

A sudden thought struck Severus, and he fell back against the wall. Healer Turnhook caught the slight movement and swung back to the shaken man.

"Professor Snape? Are you well?"

"I am well," Severus said, slowly, "However I just thought of the vehemently bullying way I behaved to Harry from the moment I met him. Could you, Healer Turnhook, please check me for spells or potions that would alter my impressions or attitudes of him? I fear that I, and perhaps others, may have been unduly influenced to overlook the obvious signs of Harry's home life."

The Healer nodded, and ran a scan of Severus, as the three other goblins entrapped the Horcrux in a tin box. The light slowly receded from around Harry, just as Healer Turnhook finished his scan of Severus and handed him the record parchment before heading towards the prone figure of the Boy-Who-Lived. Just then Harry stirred, calling out in a cracked tone, and the Healer's steps hastened.

Severus glanced slowly down the record parchment, and sagged. He did indeed have some compusions on him, to dislike Harry Potter, but also to dislike Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter. The last three were first dated from Severus' time in school but had been reinforced shortly before Harry's arrival at school. He breathed out sharply, only then registering a low moan from Harry. Before he could think further, he was out of his seat and kneeling beside Lily's son.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and winced, emitting a pained moan. He felt as stiff as he had been beaten for several hours then left in a crumpled heap. He opened his mouth in what was intended to be a plea for help but could only croak. Then footsteps came briskly towards him, and Goblin Healer Turnhook was bending over him.

"Well done, Heir Potter. That was not nearly as hard fought as some we have seen, although we have seen very few Horcruxes in living beings. Now, a pain potion for you, and then rest for a moment. We will proceed with your unblocking rituals once the Horcrux has been dealt with completely."

Harry groaned again, this time in relief as the pain potion worked, and then Severus was by his side, grabbing his hand.

"Harry? Are you ok? Healer Turnhook assures me that the Horcrux is gone, but are you feeling well?" Severus knew he would have to discuss his own scan with Healer Turnhook and Harry soon, but for now his whole being was focused on the boy crumpled on the floor of a dirty chamber miles below the Wizarding World he was supposed to save.

*RitR*RitR*

Three hours later, all the unblocking rituals had been done, and a tired but happy Harry accompanied Severus back to Nagnok's office.

He was three inches taller, and his hair had grown to waist-length. Healer Turncoat had said that it was his unblocked Metamorphmagus ability which had added the red streaks which were so like Lily's that Severus choked back tears again.

Nagnok greeted the two wizards, and offered sandwiches and tea, since it was now almost 2pm and they had missed lunch while in the Ritual Chamber. Harry fell upon the food voraciously, not forgetting the Nutritional Potion Severus pulled from his pocket, while Severus took just tea. The goblin looked at Harry, and smiled.

"Mr Potter, it is good to see you up and about so quickly. Now, I know that you wish to do a little shopping before you return to Hogwarts, so I have for you a debit card linked to your main Potter vault for use in the Muggle World, and a money bag for the Wizarding World, and the Trust vault has been frozen ready for the next Heir." He snickered mildly at the consternated looks on the wizards' faces, and decided to put them out of their bafflement quickly.

"You have indeed been emancipated by your participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, although I would wager that you will still rely on Professor Snape to guide you? Thus you are Mr Potter, Head of House Potter, and fully emancipated in the Wizarding World.

Now, I must warn you that the blood wards on your residence at 4 Privet Drive were practically non-existent, and due to fall automatically at your coming of age so collapsed instantly when you were declared Fourth Tri-Wizard Champion by Dumbledore, Crouch and Bagman.

Here is your Potter Head of House ring, and I shall return the Heir ring to the Main Vault for you. With regards to the House of Tofty, you do indeed inherit that House through your mother. Having been emancipated, you are now also the Head of the House of Tofty, and here is the Head of House ring. Might I suggest that when you get a quiet moment, that you brew a Family Tree Potion, as that should identify how you became able to be Head of House Tofty. The Tofty crest is on the Head of House ring. May I suggest one thing, that you keep the House of Tofty separate from the House of Potter? That way, should you choose to use your Metamorphmagic abilities to create yourself a new identity, you can use the name Tofty."

The two wizards wore identical surprised faces, and Nagnok snickered internally. He did love confusing wizards! The elder wizard nodded after a while, and Nagnok knew that the Family Tree Potion would probably be brewed within the next month, as neither wizard was the type to wait to find out that knowledge about someone they considered family. Nagnok smothered a grin, and carried on speaking.

"I have advised a team of Goblins to check out and renew the wards on Potter Manor, as I assume you will now make that your home. I have also purchased four House-Elves on your behalf, as all bar one of the Potter House-Elves had died when your grandparents were attacked and killed by Death Eaters. The last Potter House-Elf, Trixy, will take charge of the new House-Elves and ensure that the Manor is brought back to its full glory.

I have also on your behalf sent an official request to the Ministry for compensation, as they turned Ivy Cottage, Godric's Hollow into a National Monument without paying the purchase price to the Potter Estate.

The Tofty Townhouse at Carleton Square will be checked and renewed once the Goblin team has finished with Potter Manor, and a House-Elf can be purchased for there at your own convenience."

Harry's mouth sat open with shock. He was emancipated, and had somewhere to go which wasn't the Dursleys, no matter what Dumbledore said. He blinked quickly in an effort to get everything organised, then thought of something.

"Nagnok, when you reclaim the money from the Dursleys, get a solicitor to go round there with all the paperwork, and point out that the only reason they didn't have to pay rent or mortgage on the house was because the house is in trust for me until Petunia dies.

Tell them, had they treated me properly, I would have transferred the house into Dudley's name. But not now. They either start paying rent at £650 per month, including rent owed the last 11 years or they move." His face was as stony as Severus had ever seen it, and the determination blazing in his eyes did not bode well for the Dursleys if he met them soon.

"And, I definitely want compensation from the Ministry. Also, I need to stop the Daily Prophet from printing anything about me unless it has been verified by my solicitor, remind them that otherwise they will be paying damages for what they are sure to print about me during the Tournament. Can that be arranged, please Nagnok? On that note, can Gringott's advise me of a good solicitor's firm to use? Or you, Professor Snape?"

Harry seemed to pull a cape of confidence and independence over his shoulders as he spoke, and Nagnok and Severus nodded at each other. Although Harry would need assistance in learning the political, legal and social aspects of being the Head of House Potter, it seemed that the young man had a good head on his shoulders, and a firm knowledge of what he wanted to do with his time and money.

Nagnok thought to himself that the young wizard would have made a good goblin, and then handed Harry the debit card and money bag. Harry accepted with thanks, then started to rise before pausing.

"Oh, and could you ask Griphook if he is willing to become my Account Manager please? He was the first goblin I ever met, and he treated me like a normal human being rather than a waste of space. And add 25% to the normal Account Manager's salary, as he will have two Houses to look after for me.

If there's nothing else for the moment, I really need to get a new wardrobe, I'm sick of overlarge hand-me-downs. Nagnok, is there a Potter crest or anything I need on my robes to show my new status?"

Nagnok nodded, and took the debit card back from Harry to show him the rearing gryphon in a shield that was on the top right corner opposite the large G that showed it was a Gringott's bank card. Harry studied the Potter crest carefully, noting the silver gryphon on a red background, with an odd symbol on the visible right flank. Looking closer, Harry could see the symbol was a triangle with an upright line through it, surrounded by a circle.

Perhaps Severus would know the details, Harry mused, and resolved to ask him about it later. For now, there was shopping to be done!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

Thank you all for your reviews, and special mention today to Vukk, who has the same thoughts about the canon Harry as I do!

And on with the story!

**Chapter 7**

Harry used Nagnok's office and a conjured mirror to fix his appearance, utilising his newly discovered Metamorphmagic skills to change his hair to a chestnut brown, with a silkier texture than his own hair. His original emerald green eye colour was normal enough that with the new hair colour and his scar almost invisible due to the removal of the Horcrux, Harry did not look like the Boy-Who-Lived at all. He also changed his glasses from the round black frames to a more modern squarer half-frame in silver metal. The new frames looked much better on his slimmer and sharper face than his old ones had, plus they didn't bring to mind the Wizarding World's Saviour.

After dressing back in his hand-me-downs and plain black robe, Harry charmed the clothes to fit him better before he and Severus headed out of Gringott's for a couple of hours shopping before they had to return to Hogwarts. The changes to Harry's appearance would be enough to fool most people, but they would have to get an oath from the shopkeepers they purchased from, not to reveal Harry's new status nor indeed his presence in Diagon Alley to anyone.

Walking down Diagon Alley, Harry decided that he did not wish to purchase new robes from _Madam Malkin's_, as the squat witch had seemed slightly false to him every time he bought new school robes. On explaining this to Severus, the older man guided them to _Twilfitt and Tatting's_, in the opposite direction from _Madam Malkin's_, across the Alley from _Ollivander's_.

The shop was quiet, and Harry started examining the fabrics and robe designs that were on display, while Severus rang the shop bell for service. The young man who melted out of the shadows obviously remembered the scary Potions Professor from Hogwarts, as he stammered initially before regaining his confidence.

Severus gestured to Harry, who was studying the difference between two open robes, and requested a private fitting to ensure the confidentiality of the identity of the young man being measured. The attendant nodded and agreed, as he could see no reason why not, although he didn't recognise the young man as someone who would need that level of privacy.. He was currently the only assistant in the shop, as the other assistant was off ill and the manager had gone out to a meeting with fabric suppliers.

He gestured the young man to a fitting room off to one side of the room, and set up privacy wards stopping anybody seeing or hearing anything coming from within 3' of the fitting room. Guiding a large mirror in front of him, the attendant collected the robes and some of the fabrics that his mystery client had been examining before joining the two in the fitting room area.

"Good afternoon sirs, I am Thomas, and I will be the only one dealing with you today. I understand that you require a complete wardrobe today sir? You were looking at these open robes, did you have a preference, or would you like to see them on first?"

As he spoke, he guided Harry onto a small dais in front of the mirror and helped him off with his own robe. A grimace he wasn't able to hide at the sight of Harry's baggy jeans and obviously secondhand though shrunk t-shirt passed over his face. Harry caught the grimace out of the corner of his eye, and responded with an answering grimace.

"As you can see, this is why I need a full wardrobe, both Wizarding and Muggle. For the Muggle wardrobe I'm happy to shop in the Muggle World, because, quite honestly, after the Quidditch World Cup, I'm not too impressed with the Wizarding World's idea of Muggle fashion! Let's get the Wizarding wardrobe sorted now though, please, including robes and casual wear for use at Hogwarts. However, I will have to ask you to swear a Vow of Secrecy, that you will not disclose anything you learn about me today."

Thomas could see how serious the young man was, so he nodded and pulled his wand. "I swear that I will not tell any of what I learn about the young man in front of me, nor his companion to anybody by thought, word or deed. I shall undertake to complete the order without allowing the identity of the client to become known to anyone. This I swear, so mote it be." The magic glowed a little around him, and Harry nodded solemnly in response.

Thomas watched as the young man in front of him slowly changed his hair colour to black, and suddenly Thomas understood the need for the Vow of Secrecy as he looked at the Boy-Who-Lived.

Severus and Harry both agreed later that the fact that Thomas merely nodded at the change, and held up the first open robe for Harry to slide on only increased the respect they had for him. Thomas did not change his behaviour, or fawn over Harry, he just carried on with the fitting calmly and as he would have done had Harry not shown his true self.

"This robe is of twice woven cotton, making it thicker and sturdier than plain cotton. It is designed to hang open over your school uniform or casual Wizarding outfit, and has several pockets for dispersal of your personal items. Each pocket is charmed to lie flat against your body as you can see, and has a minor Extendable Charm increasing the amount you can store.

Now, this one here is plain black, with the option of placing either your school or house crest or Family Crest on the left breast pocket. It would do very well for your school robe. Others can be in a combination of colours and fabrics tailored to your liking. Or we have some in the same style with embroidery on the hems and sleeves, or the back.

With regards to school uniforms, do you need more of the shirts, trousers, and knitwear, or are your current available items sufficiently good condition as to wait until next summer when you shall undoubtedly have had a growth spurt?"

Thomas paused in straightening and pinning the robe hem an inch above Harry's heels, not sure whether he was hoping the young man required more clothing or not. On one hand, it would mean more money for the business and a bigger commission for him, on the other he had committed to completing this order on his own to ensure the client's privacy and more items would require more work.

"No, I believe that my current uniform is sufficient for now." Harry appreciated the collected manner and intelligent questions of this young man, especially compared to the fluttering and whispering that accompanied a fitting at _Madam Malkin's_.

"However, should the quality of the items you provide prove to be up to my standards then I shall certainly be returning here to purchase my uniform and any further wardrobe items required next year. For now I think that three of these black robes will be sufficient, with the Gryffindor house crest on, please. And some casual and formal robes, please. Anything else I need to take with me today Severus?"

"Just some dress robes I think, as there will be a Yule Ball at Hogwarts this year, where the Champions will be expected to lead the dancing. Other than that, we shall take a catalogue with us and you can peruse it at your leisure. I apologise for our haste, Thomas, however we have a lot to do today before returning to Hogwarts."

Thomas mused on the possibilities as he fetched some casual and more formal robes for the client to look at.

"Any particular colours you are looking for, or any to avoid, sir? And is there a Family Crest to place on your dress robes?"

Harry glanced at Severus, and smirked. Then he spun his right hand in the air, and Thomas nodded as he noticed the Head of House ring on Harry's finger.

"Oh! Of course sir, that crest can be applied with no problem, and naturally the knowledge of that is covered under my earlier oath." The assistant carried on quickly with the fitting, hoping that his calm and reticient behaviour was what the clients (even to himself he refused to admit the client's name in case somebody 'saw' it) required from him.

"And now sir, for your formal robes first. Perhaps these silk open robes in deep green with black scrollwork embroidery on the sleeves, hem and lapels? Yes? And then, these open robes in black matte satin with silver lilies on the lapels? Yes and then this rich dark purple silk closed robe with a silver gryphon on the back? Perfect.

And for the casual robes, this plainer double woven cotton robe in russet brown? One the same in a forest green, and one in a dark blue? Wonderful. I think that perhaps the brighter reds and oranges are not for you, but blues, greens, purples, burgundy and similar shades and then the blacker browns are the colours to aim for.

Now, with your colouring, for your Yule Ball dress robes, I think a dark blue-almost-black robe in Acromantula silk would be perfect, with no decoration other than your Family Crest. This formal robe with matching trousers, white shirt, and bowtie will make you look every inch the part of Head of your House." Thomas flung a drape of the fabric over Harry's shoulder, tweaking it to hang just so to show the way the robe front would hang beautifully and show off the outfit. The colour suited Harry beautifully.

"Absolutely perfect sir, even if I do say so myself. Now, I can have the three black robes, and the casual robes ready for collection today, in about 2 hours, but only one of the formal robes. Perhaps the green? And naturally I will supply trousers, shirts and ties to match.

The others I will make up and send to you, along with any others you choose from this catalogue. You will need shoes of course, for the Ball. You should visit Pattens Prime Footwear, just down from here. I would recommend, alongside the black shoes for school and formalwear, dragonhide boots which are resistant to spells, and other than that the Wizarding World has little in the way of footwear."

"That sounds sufficient for now, and we shall collect the items at," Severus paused to glance at his watch which read 3:40pm, then continued speaking. "5:30pm, if that is adequate time for you? I believe we need to get on, as we shall not complete everything otherwise."

"Quite," agreed Harry stepping off the stool and shrugging on his old robe before reapplying his chestnut hair colouring. "Many thanks for your time and your Vow Thomas, and for the catalogue. Goodbye."

*RitR*RitR*

The next stop for Harry and Severus was the tiny shop next to _Eylops Owl Emporium_ (which reminded Harry, he wanted to get Hedwig some more Owl Treats), the imaginatively named and decorated_ Argus All-Eyes_, which had hundreds of little eyes dotted along the fascia, some staring at the passers-by, while others winked, blinked or rolled in their sockets. Harry could have sworn that he saw one pair ogle two pretty witches walking past!

Pushing open the door, Harry and Severus stepped in and were greeted by a brisk middle-aged witch in a white robe and glasses perched on top of her head.

As Severus explained Harry's eyesight problems to the Oculist, Harry examined the glasses frames on the wall, and then picked up a leaflet on magical contact lenses. Then Severus called to him, and he followed the two into the exam room.

"Good afternoon sir, I am Oculist Fovea, and I understand that you have had bad eyesight for as long as you can remember? And that is partly due to genetics, but also to a restrictive Hex and incorrect Muggle prescriptions?"

Harry nodded.

"Good afternoon. Yes, my Aunt brought the glasses home for me one day when I was 6, because the school told her I was having problems seeing the board. Any time the school complained, she would huff and complain about me 'costing money' and then a couple of days later there would be another pair of glasses and I could see a bit better than before, although they always worsened again after a while. She never took me to see anyone about my eyes or anything like that, there's just been a new pair of glasses every so often.

But I've never been able to see perfectly until Professor Snape cast a spell on my glasses this week. And we only just discovered that I had a Restrictive Hex on my eyesight today, which has now been taken off."

The oculist frowned several times during Harry's recital, and by the end was clearly fuming although her voice was gentle towards Harry.

"May I see your glasses, sir? And which spell was it you cast, Professor?" Madam Fovea turned to Professor Snape, as she took the glasses from Harry.

"Merely a temporary 20:20 Vision Charm, in order to aid Mr... " Severus paused a moment and met Harry's eyes with a fleeting glint of panic, and then continued smoothly. "Tofty until we could get here. Obviously, I was only aware of the general eye problems, and assumed that Hogwart's Madam Pomfrey was managing it. On discovering that this was not the case, I cast the spell and made the appointment with you.

Naturally, our discovery and subsequent removal of the Restrictive Hex only increased our need to have Mr Tofty's eyes properly checked."

Madam Fovea nodded, and turned back to Harry.

"Please, Mr Tofty, seat yourself on the chair, and I will examine your eyes. Now, this will feel a little odd, but I have to place my wand tip quite close to your eyes. I will not actually touch your eyes, but some of the diagnostic spells I use may sting a little. Try to sit as still as possible, please."

Harry perched himself nervously on the chair, and tried not to flinch when the oculist pointed her wand at him. The bright light shining out of the wandtip blinded him for a moment, then he felt a tingling sensation run across his eyeballs. The low voice of the woman was chanting steadily, and the hum of Severus's magic that Harry could feel reassured him that should anything go wrong the older wizard would not hesitate to step in.

Eventually the oculist drew away, and Harry blinked as she brightened the lights she had dimmed. Turning away, Madam Fovea read down the Diagnostic parchment before turning to Harry and Severus.

"Well, your eyes are certainly damaged. There is a potion however which can restore the damage caused by your genetic weakness, and this should have been done as soon as your poor eyesight was discovered. The Restrictive Hex should have been picked up at that point also, and then there would have been no need for the incorrect prescriptions but the potion will assist in correcting the damage there also. Any remaining weakness after taking the potion today will be repaired by a weaker variant of the potion, which will have to be taken daily over a two week period.

Now Professor Snape, I will provide you with the recipe for the potion for the two-week period, as I assume that you prefer to make your own rather than purchasing it.

I would like you, Mr Tofty, to take the initial strong potion now, and then I can check your eyes again and we'll see whether glasses may be required for a few weeks while your eyes adjust. Just swallow it down in one gulp, and you will feel considerable pain I am afraid, but there will be instant results."

She handed Harry a small vial containing a turquoise potion, and Harry checked with Severus before raising the vial to his lips. Draining the vial, Harry handed it back to Madam Fovea and then screwed his face up in pain. The sharp stabbing sensation in his eyeballs made him want to rip them out with his bare hands, but then it faded off to a dull ache.

As Harry straightened up from the doubled-over position he had adopted, Madam Fovea ushered him back into the chair, and passed her wand over his eyes again. Harry felt the tickling sensation again, but much diminished due to the ache from the potion.

Madam Fovea nodded to herself, then turned to Severus and asked for 'Mr Tofty's' glasses.

"Well, I am happy with the improvement of your eyes, Mr Tofty. You will have slightly blurry vision, and I recommend you do not look at bright lights for the rest of today. Tomorrow you may find that your eyes will feel sore, or that they may get strained during the day. I have adjusted your glasses so that they better fit your eyes currently, and they should adapt automatically to the changes during your potion regime. You do not need to wear your glasses all the time, but if your eyes start to ache you must put them on."

Harry nodded, blinking his eyes in an effort to clear some of the blurriness, then accepted his glasses back and placed them on his nose.

"Er, Madam Fovea? Would it be possible to get a spare pair of glasses? I don't want to break these while I'm taking the potion, and since I play Quidditch, that's a possibility!" His sheepish grin and laugh got an answering laugh from the oculist, and she guided Harry and Severus out to the waiting room and to the wall of frames on display.

After picking a pair of silver-rimmed squared spectacles similar to the ones currently on his face, Harry paid, thanked Madam Fovea profusely, and promised to return in three weeks time to have his eyes checked again, to ensure that the potion had worked fully. The brand new glasses would do for his Tofty personaily while he was taking the potions, and once his eyes were fixed, he could stop wearing them completely. Unfortunately, he would have to continue wearing glasses as the Boy-Who-Lived, but would be able to transfigure the lenses into plain glass at the end of the two weeks.

"That was quick thinking there, Severus. Now we just need to come up with a first name for my Tofty side!" Harry smiled at Severus after they left, switching his glasses, and returning the old ones to their original round-framed dark metal look.

"Indeed! I almost panicked, until I remembered that you had inherited the Tofty estate through your mother." Severus paused, then continued. " As for a first name, I had a baby brother for a very short while, unfortunately he was very sickly and did not live beyond three months old. His name was Reuben. It would be an honour if you would use that. I promised Lily once that I would use that name for a son, and for you to use it seems a fitting use of that promise."

The seriousness of Severus's voice made Harry blink, until he remembered the feeling of 'home' he felt whilst leaning against Severus on the cart ride in Gringott's. He nodded, unwilling to use his voice to break the moment, and unsure of what to say in any case! He did settle for a slight lean into the older man, a way to demonstrate both his awareness of what Severus had admitted, and his willingness to use the name of Severus' apparently treasured baby brother.

Then he and Severus hurried to _Flourish and Blott's_, for the last of their shopping before they collected Harry's new wardrobe and returned to Hogwart's. Grabbing a basket, Harry picked up books on Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Severus added texts on Potions, Occlumency and Legilimency, and several on Law, Politics, and the Traditions of the Wizarding World. As they travelled through the bookshop, Harry picked up books on several topics including Wandless Magic, Auras, and many others, choosing any that interested him as he meandered, and Severus did the same with books he would do well to read and learn from. By the time they reached the tills, there were over 100 tomes, and the assistant gasped as the total exceeded 300G. Shrinking down the bags, Harry tucked them into his pocket and paid using the Money Bag given to him by Nagnok.

As they left Flourish and Blott's, Harry turned to Severus.

"Professor, I did notice that my wand, when I cast the shrinking charm and the other spells I've used since we left Gringott's, seems to not fit me as it used to. Is there time to ask Wandmaker Ollivander to check it for me, please? I think I would need to do something with it if I am to survive this Tournament."

Severus checked the time, realised they had a little time before they were due to re-enter _Twilfitt and Tatting's_, and agreed.

Pushing open the door to _Ollivander's_, Harry noticed that funny tingle in the air he had noticed before when Hagrid brought him in, but it was more somehow. He wondered whether maybe his magic being finally fully free and his own (shuddering inwardly as he thought of the Horcrux) made a difference, and resolved to ask Severus when he could, and about being able to sense Severus' magic too.

His musings were interrupted by Mr Ollivander, who appeared out of the gloom once again. His silvery eyes gazed at the two wizards, and Harry suddenly thought of that odd Ravenclaw that Ginny hung around with occasionally. She had that same far-off gaze, that note of not-quite-here-and-yet-fully-present that Ollivander had.

"Ah, Professor Snape, birch wood, with a core of unicorn hair and dragon heartstring, 13 ¼". Not one of mine I believe? And Mr Potter, holly and phoenix feather, 11". What seems to be the trouble with it?"

Ignoring Severus' scowl at Ollivander's reproving words in a misty voice, Harry proffered his own wand for Ollivander's inspection.

"I recently discovered that some of my core magic and talents were blocked, and since the unblocking, this wand is not fully responding to me. Is there anything you can do sir, or will I need another wand?"

"Ah, I see, yes Mr Potter. I can retune your wand, if you would accompany me to my workroom?" The old wandmaker flipped the sign on the door to closed as he turned, and walked down an aisle between two towering shelves of wandboxes. Harry glanced at Severus, and followed, unsure of what might happen.

Ollivander opened a door hidden in a wall of boxes, and the three men walked into a large room, with a large worktable in the centre of the room and tea-chests around the outsides, filled with all sorts of mysterious items. Natural light spilled in through skylights, and Harry was amazed by the amount of magic he could feel flitting about the room. Severus noted the reactions from Harry and made a mental note to query the boy later.

"Now, Mr Potter, just wander around the room, and pick up any items – carefully! - that call to your magic. I will see what I can do to incorporate them into your wand." Ollivander seemed very excited, and both Harry and Severus were a little bemused by this.

Harry nodded, and walked towards the nearest shelf, which held blocks of wood, with colours ranging from a pure white, through reds and browns, to the blackest wood that Harry had ever seen. As he trailed a hand along the shelf, a reddish wood slid out of the pile and fell onto his knuckles. Shaking his hand a little, Harry placed the wood block on the worktable, and returned to the shelf. No more woods leapt at him, so he moved onto the boxes and drawers.

A small jar from the fourth tea-chest caused a spike in Harry's magic, and he carefully lifted it out and examined the scales inside which flickered between purple and green as he tilted the jar. Placing it on the worktable, he had been around the workroom and almost back to where Severus and Ollivander were standing when another item caught his attention. A vial of irridescent white liquid glimmered in the light, and Harry was entranced by it.

Ollivander carefully took the vial from Harry, and examined all three items now on the worktable. He seemed very satisfied with the collection.

"Now, the wood you chose was mahogany, like your father's wand. Excellent for Transfiguration. The scales are from a Basilisk, from a shed skin, and this," swirling the opalescent liquid in the vial, Ollivander looked straight at Harry. "What is in here are the tears of a phoenix, an Ice Phoenix to be precise. A very precious item, given freely by the Phoenix to my great-grandfather Arden, at the beginning of his wand-crafting life."

Harry blinked, reminded suddenly of his second year, and the fight with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Basilisk scales and Phoenix tears, even if they wren't from the particular ones he knew, seemed to fit him well. And he would have to take Severus down to the Chamber, to harvest the Basilisk. Maybe Salazar Slytherin had left more than just a snake down there. He returned his attention to Ollivander, who had been murmuring to himself about the properties of the scales and tears. The elderly wand-crafer turned to the two wizards, and ushered them out of the workroom, and then out of the shop.

"The algamation of the new pieces, and the calibration of your wand is best done without an audience. Please return in 30 minutes."

With that, Ollivander ushered the two out of his store, and closed the door firmly behind them. Harry felt slightly naked without his wand, and turned to Severus.

"Shall we go collect my wardrobe then, Severus, before returning for my wand? I'm getting rather tired I admit, and would like to get back to school soon."

"Indeed, that seems to be the plan now. Your Muggle wardrobe will have to wait till another day, but I'm sure you will claim a Saturday morning detention with me very shortly!" The biting tone of Severus' voice was almost indistinguishable from his usual teaching tone, but Harry picked up the subtle undertone of amusement and realised that it was an order so that they could organise further plans of attack without hindrance. He smirked to himself, realising that Potions lessons would never hold the same horror for him now that he could pick up on Severus' subtle sarcasm!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows guys! And stop guessing bits I'm going to put in later! ;) On the other hand, keep guessing, there are several ideas I hadn't thought of, that I'll steal later (with proper credit of course).

This is the last full chapter that I have completed, so updating will slow down a little. I'm going to try to keep it within 2 weeks of the last posting, but apologise in advance if I don't manage it!

On with the show! 

**Chapter 8**

Severus fell silent as they walked the short distance from _Ollivander's_ across the alley, and pushed open the door to the tailor's. A little bell chimed as they entered, and brought Thomas sweeping smoothly out from the rear of the shop.

"Ah, sirs! Perfectly timed, as I have just finished packing your items. I have taken the liberty to include a catalogue from Patten's, along with a few leaflets detailing other wardrobe options we provide."

Thomas hesitated, then took a deep breath and continued speaking, hoping that he wasn't overstating his boundaries.

"I also sirs, took the liberty of procuring a catalogue from Caisson's Luggage, as you will need a new trunk for your... new wardrobes and possessions. I have marked a few styles, fabrics and colours in our catalogue, which may be of assistance to ensure that any... new wardrobe items you may purchase are not so similar as to cause conjecture.

I do apologise if I have overstepped my boundaries, but it occcured to me that you may not have time today to purchase such a personal item as luggage Mr..."

Again Thomas paused, and Harry spoke up, offering his hand.

"Tofty, sir, Reuben Tofty, and my apologies, I should have introduced myself earlier. Indeed, that was very thoughtful of you, as we had not even considered the need for a new trunk."

Thomas nodded, smiled and continued. Thankfully, from the response of the young man, and the approving nod from the usually ever-fault-finding Professor Snape, Thomas had not proved to be too nosy, as he had worried. Evidently, the conclusion he had come to whilst stitching the wardrobe requested was correct, that the Glamoured wizard known as Mr Tofty would have two seperate personas in order to escape the media and fans that loved to hate well-known figures.

"Mr Tofty. Of course, your full wardrobe will depend on your career choices, but I am always willing to advvise you on the many options. And naturally, when you choose your formal robes I can apply your House Crest as required, you need merely supply a copy of the crest for our records.

And now for payment, sirs? If you will step this way?"

Thomas breathed out a sigh of relief, and led the wizards to the counter, close to the door behind which Thomas knew his boss was looming. He relaxed further when Mr Tofty added a further 15 Galleons to the bill to round it up to 230G, because that suggested that the young man was very happy with the service Thomas had offered.

As Thomas folded the last of the items into a bag and shrank it down for Harry, Severus glanced at his watch. They had just minutes to collect Harry's wand before Flooing back to Hogwart's just in time for dinner.

Nodding at Thomas who whisked the payment slip into the till before any other customers could see it, Severus hurried Harry out of the door and across to _Ollivander's_. The door was still locked, and Severus knocked twice, with the butt of his wand. He knew that one of the shop's wards would pick up his magical signature and send a notification to Mr Ollivander that he was waiting. Indeed, it was barely seconds before the old wizard was swinging the door wide.

"Come in sirs, I think you'll be very happy with your newly calibrated wand." Ollivander hurried to the counter and carefully opened the box sat ready. He proffered the box to Harry, who reached in and drew out the wand. As he raised it, the red and gold sparks that had flown from it when he first got it scattered across the shop again, but this time they were joined by silver, green and blue sparks. All the dust in the shop disappeared, and the boxes on the shelves neatened themselves into stacks that didn't look like they were going to fall on anyone's head anymore. Ollivander clapped his hands with glee.

"That is a perfect match, Mr Potter! Perhaps I should have everyone come in to have their wands re-tuned at 14..."

As Ollivander turned away muttering to himself and ignoring Harry and Severus, already considering the possibilities of re-tuning,augmenting or supplementing wands, Harry looked at his wand. The holly now had mahogany spiralling around it from the butt to the tip, and there was a faintly irridescent sheen to the wood which Harry assumed was due to the incorporation of the Phoenix tears.

He looked back at Severus and smiled, and the relief and pleasure in the boy's face at having a wand that so truly fit him made Severus heart beat in both pride and sorrow. Pride because this is what Harry should have been like the first time he entered the Wizarding World had his parents raised him, and sorrow that they had missed Harry's childhood, what little there was of it.

Harry also bought a wrist holster from Ollivander's, and occupied himself all the way back to the _Leaky Cauldron_ by flicking his wrist and catching his wand in his hand before slotting it back into the holster. Severus was very amused by the simple pleasure Harry gained from this, but managed to hide his laughter behind his Occlumency shields. Harry would not appreciate being laughed at, he knew now.

*RitR*RitR*

Flooing back to Hogwart's was simple, as Severus went first in order to catch Harry as he stumbled out into the Potion Master's quarters. The young man grinned as he regained his balance, and Severus could not repress the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Finite-ing the shrinking Charm on the bags of shopping, Severus suggested Harry call for Dobby to place all his new belongings in his trunk, as they had just five minutes before dinner started. The excitable house elf popped in, and babbled incessantly before Harry managed to convince him that secrecy and privacy were required, most of all from Dumbledore.

Parting from Severus in the corridor outside the Potion's classroom, Harry stiffened as they heard footsteps hurrying towards them. Then Lee came round the corner, and sighed audibly with relief as he saw Harry who slowly relaxed upon spotting the older boy.

"Sorry to worry you, but we were getting a little worried ourselves. You seemed to be taking rather a lot of time. The twins sent me down as soon as they realised you were back in Hogwarts. I'll tell you your alibi as we walk up to dinner." Lee nodded politely at Professor Snape, hoping that the feared man was as understanding as the Twins swore he was.

Harry nodded, and turned from Lee to thank Severus, no he was Professor Snape now they were back in the public halls of Hogwart's. The fleeting smile that ran across the professor's face at the true respect paid by Harry in his stammering thanks was noticed and appreciated by Lee before it disappeared behind the fearsome Dungeon Bat visage and the two boys hurried up to the Great Hall for the meal. Chatting quietly as they went, they encountered Neville in the Entrance Hall.

"Harry, Ron's been looking for you all day. I told him you were in Hogsmeade with the Twins, but I'm not sure he believed me. Just be careful, he seems to be in a shouting mood again."

Harry grimaced, but said nothing. The other two boys dropped the subject, and they sat themselves at the Gryffindor table discussing the Herbology homework. The Twins came in shortly after that, and plonked themselves opposite Harry and Neville, wearing identical mischevious smirks. Lee, Harry and Neville soon shared equally mischevious looks as the Twins whispered of the plans for pranks they had made regarding the 'traitors' Ron and Hermione, and Lee suggested they have a brainstorming session every week coming up with plans to help Harry with the Tournament.

Returning to the common room after dinner, Harry sat with Neville and Lee at the table under the window, and worked on his Herbology homework. Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on the sofa in front of the fire, and whispered to each other while constantly glancing at Harry across the room. Ron appeared to be showing the two girls something, but hid it away quickly when some other students approached the trio. The glares still sent Harry's way by the Gryffindors made him sad but more determined to live his life the way his parents would have wanted him to – with strength and dignity, with Severus, Sirius and Remus, and with true friends (like the Twins and Neville) always on his side, and hopefully eventually with someone who could love him for himself and not as the Boy-Who-Lived.

As Harry and Neville made their way to the dormitory after finishing the essays, they were waylaid by Fred, who mentioned that Ron seemed to have purchased something in Hogsmeade to do with Harry and his 'cheating', and that in the morning, George was going to check his trunk. If they found nothing, they would have to find a way to check Hermione's and Ginny's trunks without setting off the alarms on the Girls' staircase. They hadn't wanted to discuss it at the dinner table for fear of being overheard.

RITR*RITR*RITR

Severus looked out across the Great Hall from the Head Table on Sunday morning, still mentally digesting the events of Saturday. The horrors that the man currently sat three seats away from the Potions Master had visited on an innocent baby, and further allowed to happen as the boy grew up; Severus wasn't sure whether he wanted to attack Dumbledore, or take Harry and run far away.

Suddenly, Severus thought of all the problems and 'adventures' that Harry had run into since his first day at Hogwarts, the Philosopher's Stone in his first year, the Chamber of Secrets and the Basilisk in his second year, then Sirius Black and the Dementors last year. Had Dumbledore set Harry up for each incident deliberately? Severus shuddered. If that was true, then clearly they had far bigger problems than just the Dark Lord.

Sweeping his gaze across his Slytherins who were still whispering about the Goblet of Fire incident and glancing at Harry – no Potter, he must remember to call his new ward Potter whilst around Dumbledore and the Dark Lord - Severus sighed, he would have to have a word with the ringleaders of the incidents with Gryffindors. Mainly that was the group consisting of Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore Nott, as since Crabbe and Goyle were mere followers he could rely on Draco to keep them in line. Of course, the incident after Potions on Tuesday that Draco had informed him of would help, as apparently Harry wasn't as wary of Slytherins as his actions in previous years suggested. Perhaps Harry would be amenable to including that little group in the friendship group he appeared to be building, he would ask the boy when he saw him next.

Next Severus looked at the Ravenclaws, most of whom had books propped up in front of them whilst they ate. Some were scribbling on parchment, and Severus sneered. Any essays that were over his inches limit instantly lost marks and received scathing comments regardless of how necessary the excess information was, however most of the Ravenclaws and certainly the Know-It-All Granger failed to get the hint. The Hufflepuffs were all giggling and some of the older ones were offering homework help to the younger years. The Sixth and Seventh Years were banded tightly around Cedric, and seemed to be debating or researching something, judging by the serious conversations and heavy tomes and reams of parchment piled amonst the serving platters.

Absently moving his attention to the Gryffindor table, Severus felt anger bubble up in his throat. The Third Years and down were busy talking and laughing, as were the Fifth Years and up. The Fourth Years were bunched in little clumps, sending glares and muttering obviously unpleasant comments aimed just loud enough for Harry to hear. The Potter heir was sat on his own, with a clear gap of several seats around him. Severus scanned the table again, but couldn't see Longbottom, Jordan or the Weasley Twins anywhere. He knew from dinner the previous night, that those four kids seemed to believe in and want to help Harry, but where were they?

Just as Severus determined to sentence them all to detention, the four came rushing in. Piling on the seats next to and across from Harry, they all started talking at once, while grabbing food and stuffing it into their faces. Harry's face, which had been carefully blank and pointed firmly at his plate, raised and quickly flitted between relief, amusement, worry and glee as Severus watched. A vial was dangled in front of Harry's face, and the boy scowled. The Weasley Twin holding the vial tilited it one way and the other, and Severus watched the thick yellowish-brown liquid inside ooze slowly. His eyes narrowed as he mentally catalogued all the potions he knew which looked like that.

Finishing breakfast, the students slowly streamed out of the Great Hall, mingling with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students now arriving in the Entrance Hall after having breakfasted on their respective conveyances in protest at Dumbledore's demanding Harry stay in the Tournament.

Severus knew from a meeting he had been asked to attend with Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff, that the two foreign Heads were very upset with Dumbledore and Harry, although they did believe that Dumbledore held most of the responsibility and was firmly responsible for this, and that the Hogwarts Head had set this up in order that the Boy-Who-Lived could show off again. Especially given that after Severus had escorted Potter from the room, Dumbledore had apparently remained adamant that Harry would compete. Although the vow that Harry had sworn did a lot to alleviate the anger against him, most of the staff and students of the three schools still believed that he had been involved somehow.

Harry and the Weasley Twins had vanished when Severus turned his attention back to the Gryffindors, but his face soon bore its customary scowl as he was hailed by Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom. Jordan was clutching the vial he had seen with the Weasley Twins, and held it out as the two boys reached the Head Table.

"Please sir, could you test this for us? Now?" The glint in Longbottom's eyes and firmly determined face as he spoke clued Severus in to the fact that there was more the boy wanted to say but that they needed privacy for that.

Severus nodded at the boy in recognition of both his spoken and unspoken words, and stood up to round the table. Taking the vial from Jordan, Professor Snape (on a bad day, for he had donned his nastiest teaching persona fully as he approached the Head Table this morning) gestured for the two boys to walk with him out of the Great Hall. Striding down to his office in silence, Professor Snape whispered his password and ushered the boys in before throwing silencing and privacy wards up as the door closed behind them.

"T-t-thank you Professor, f-f-for trusting us." Longbottom started, his stammering displaying his nervousness in front of his most feared professor despite his outwardly calm demeanor. Taking a deep and obviously calming breath, Longbottom continued.

"The Twins found this potion in Ron's trunk. In Hogsmeade yesterday, the twins overheard Hermione saying to Ron that she would love to get Harry to admit to cheating once and for all. Ron said he had a better idea, and he went into that little sketchy-looking potions shop that's down the alley beside the Hog's Head. When he came out, Ron was shoving something into his pocket, and they both looked too happy for the Twin's liking. So Fred, er, dropped several stinkbombs into the Fourth Year dorm this morning so it would empty quickly, and the Twins rifled through Ron's stuff while Lee and I kept a lookout. It's why we were late for breakfast.

None of us recognise this Potion, but we don't think it's nice, so they made the stink hang around to keep everyone out of the dorm so we could find out what it is and maybe get a harmless potion that looks the same and switch them?"

The rushed ending to the speech and the pleading look on Longbottom's face made Severus drop his menacing aura, as these two had come on behalf of Harry, and in order to avoid Harry being injured or worse.

"No doubt this vial is something dangerous,especially as I would not trust Weasley to identify a potion correctly even if the vial was labelled with the potion name. You did well to bring it straight to me, and I commend you on your care for your friend. Wait here." Severus went straight to his Potions lab, and retrieved some test strips. As he moved quietly back out to his office, he overheard the two boys talking.

"What about the meeting, should we ask the Professor to come? I mean, if he's pretty much heard what Harry's going to tell us, maybe Harry should have him there, to take some of the pressure off?" Longbottom murmured, obviously unaware that Severus could hear them.

"I think maybe not right now, but we can tell him where we're meeting so if he thinks it's necessary he can join us." Lee murmured back. "And we can tell Harry that we gave the Professor that option, that way it's up to Harry and the professor to decide for sure."

Severus cleared his throat as he walked back into the office, and the two boys turned to face him. Carefully dipping the first test strip into the potion, Severus watched as the strip turned a vivid blue, and then placed another strip in the vial.

"Vivid blue means it's not a Healing Potion, while dull yellow..." Severus paused in his explaining as he lifted the second strip from the vial, as it turned an yellow ochre colour. "Dull yellow means it is a truth serum, however this particuluar shade indicates that it is a potion which has dire effects on the body due to a poisonous ingredient and is illegal to make never mind sell. Both you two and the Weasley Twins made a very good decision when you removed it from Weasley's vicinity. Twenty points to Gryffindor each, for defending a friend and preventing injury to another student."

He ignored the gaping reaction of the two Gryffindors who had never heard him award points to Gryffindor before in favour of retrieving a potion from his stores which was almost identical to the illegal serum now reposing on his desk. The one Severus now held was not quite as thick, and more yellow than brown, but he was confident that Weasley and Granger (or the Gruesome Twosome as he had heard Longbottom refer to them in Tuesday's potion class) would not notice, and if they did they would not be able to say anything to anyone, as the potion was illegal to begin with.

"Now, this potion is a non-specific ache reliever. It will do Harry no harm, and is likely to help if he has aches and pains he is so used to that he doesn't notice them anymore. Make sure that it goes back in exactly the same spot as Weasley had placed it, and I can't see any problems.

As to your meetings with Harry, tell him that if he wants me there, he need only call Dobby to ask me to attend. Go, now before the dormitory airs out.

And another 5 points each to the Weasley Twins for an admirable diversion. Warn them that if they try that in my Dungeons they will be suffering detention for a month."

The two Gryffindors nodded solemnly , then broke out into face-splitting grins at the Potions Professor. He growled lightly back at them and ordered them to leave his office. As they headed off along the corridor, the smile that lingered on Severus' face would have made his colleagues swear that he was someone else Polyjuiced as the bitter, sarcastic, children-hating Snape they were used to seeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Standard disclaimer: Harry Potter and the associated rights belong to JK Rowling. I'm just playing with them!

A/N: Many thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites! I love you all!

And in reply to **Orkchild**, who commented on the foods I had Harry eating. That's mainly because I initially wrote that meal as breakfast, and couldn't be bothered to completely rethink the foods when I changed it to lunch! However, on re-reading, I preferred the foods I had, as they are easily digestible, and nutritious, so just pretend they're on Harry's diet plan please! It also stands in reply to **iitrnr** who claimed that Harry could not be as malnourished as I made him: Harry spends roughly 10 months at school, and for the first month of each year he will not be eating a full meal at all. Hogwarts food in canon is quite rich, so his stomach cannot cope with it. Just under 30 months of full meals, plus the time he spends having food pushed at him by Mrs Weasley before POA, will not and cannot fix the previous 10 years of little to no food. Thus he is indeed badly malnourished, and will have to be on a particular diet supplemented by Nutritional Potions for quite some time!

From now on, I am writing each chapter basically as I post it, so posting will most likely go to every two weeks. Rest assured, I will not abandon the story, it will just slow down a little!

And, on with the story!

**Chapter 9**

As Harry and his group of friends left the Great Hall after breakfast, he noticed Lee and Neville slip away back into the Hall. When he tried to follow them, George grabbed his arm and pulled him after the Twins towards the staircase and onto one of the many flights towards the seventh floor. As they rode the stairs, Harry noticed Fred glancing back a couple of times, watching something happening in the crowd of students. The twins caught each other's eyes and did their weird twin-mind-meld thing, before Fred whispered something into George's ear, after which he cast a Disillusionment Spell over Harry and George and stepped off the staircase onto the Third Floor.

"Don't worry about Lee and Nev, they're checking out that Potion. And Fred's scouting some possible allies, he'll tell us later. He needs to make sure of loyalties before he broaches the subject fully with them. We're going to the Room, we need to get some plans in place for the Tournament." George answered all Harry's unspoken queries as the two continued to the Room of Requirement, the twins knowing and understanding why Harry hated being left in the dark because of the number of times it had been done to him previously.

Sliding smoothly through the chattering students, Malfoy tried to keep up with the hurrying Weasley Twins and his rival Scarhead who were just stepping onto the staircase. A red head turned and Malfoy ducked his own head, although he was sure he had been spotted. Then he saw two freckled faces turn and stare at him from the next staircase, and he knew he'd been caught. However, determined to continue with his plan of eavesdropping on the Boy-Who-Lived, Malfoy kept going. There was a sudden rush of students around him, and Malfoy lost sight of the trio he was following for a moment, before he picked up the back of one of the twins stepping off the staircase. He followed quickly, not willing to miss an opportunity for... something, he wasn't actually quite sure of what he was hoping to find.

A flash of short red hair flickered around the corner at the end of the corridor, and Malfoy followed it. Suddenly he realised where they were, in the third floor corridor which had been forbidden in First Year, and a Gryffindor-marked sleeve was disappearing around the door of the room in which the Cerberus had been sequestered. Malfoy hurried his pace, and caught hold of the door just before it closed. Perhaps now he would be able to get something on Cheater Potter.

Or not.

Draco Malfoy stared in horror at the solitary Weasley twin, the only occupant of the room. With a wave of his wand, the redhead had the room secured and silenced to outside observers. Then he paced slowly round Malfoy who had his wand gripped tightly in his hand. Before Malfoy realised it, the frankly rather menacing Weasley had whipped it out of his hand and tossed it onto the teacher's desk.

"Well, Blondie, just why were you following Harry, hmm? Fancy him? Or spying on him for your daddy?" The voice came from right behind Malfoy, and he jumped slightly. He knew which twin this was now, thankfully not the one whose voice had been purring in his dreams for a while now.

"I don't fancy him!" Malfoy jumped at the voice, and blurted out the first response on his mind to the query. "I like older guys!"

He froze, suddenly aware of what he had admitted, then slapped his hands over his mouth and started desperately casting about in his mind for a good lie. Fred regarded him with a passive face for a moment, then gripped the shaking boy's shoulder and guided him to a seat.

"Relax, Blondie, I don't care which team you bat for. But it's good to know regardless! Now, back to Harry and your reasons for following him. You've been picking fights with him since first year, and you must have had a reason in the first place to do that, never mind snooping after him now. So, start talking."

Malfoy was surprised that Fred didn't immediately start teasing him about being gay as the Slytherins would have done, but thankfully accepted the offered olive branch and started talking as ordered. In fact, the words tumbled out of him almost too fast for Fred to understand. He had wanted to say them for so long that he couldn't stop them, even if this was not the person he had wanted to say them to initially.

"I didn't know it was him when I met him in _Madam Malkin's_ before we started at Hogwarts, and I was nasty about Muggleborns, and rude about Hagrid as well. I was only repeating what my Father had always been saying, but when I saw his reaction I realised that Father may not be right, and started thinking about what I was saying.

When I saw him on the train on the way to Hogwarts, I was going to apologise for what I'd said, and ask if he wanted to be friends, but that dirty rotten Weasel opened his mouth and I lost my temper, and then I saw that Harry was on his side, and it made me really mad, so I didn't want to be his friend any more and I attacked him all the time. So it was Weasel's fault really, the ugly moron. But I still did want to be his friend really, only...

And then he went into Gryffindor and I was in Slytherin, I knew I couldn't openly be his friend anyway, because it would be too dangerous. I went back to repeating what my Father had said, because at least that got Potter to pay attention to me, even if we wound up fighting.

And then, I couldn't ever get Potter on his own to apologise for everything, because stinking Weasel was always with him, arguing back and annoying me even when I didn't really want to fight with Potter, and I didn't think he'd listen to me anyway, and besides, there's the House rivalry, and so I kept on fighting with him, and then he became Seeker in our first year, and it wasn't fair! And everyone likes him, and I didn't want to be just like everyone else, and...

And then he could speak to snakes in second year, and I wanted to know why, but I couldn't ask him of course, and he saved the school and the Weaselette, and then the Dementors came after Sirius Black in third year, and I was scared on the train, but it was all about him of course, everybody was trying to protect him, and Weasel was always in my face, and... and then Granger punched me, and it really hurt, and he cheered her on.

And every year he's really thin when we come back to school, and he doesn't eat much for about three weeks, before his appetite picks up again, but he's clearly not very healthy, and something's going on, but I can't ask about anything, because that would mean explaining why I care and he wouldn't believe me anyway!

I knew he'd never want to be my friend after all that, after the way I treated him, and his friends even though Weasel always started it going on about my family, and... and now he's Hogwarts' champion, all that fame and money, even though he didn't put his name in, and it's not fair..."

Malfoy paused in his breathless rant, trailing off after suddenly realising that he had basically whined about Fred's adopted brother, and insulted his real brother, all through his speech, and worried about what the older teen would do to him. But Fred's face was thoughtful, and Malfoy breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"Well, we always suspected that the fights between you and Harry were caused or increased by Ron. You were the first Wizard Harry's age he'd ever met, if you'd played your cards right he would have been your friend against all comers." Fred's eyes were hard and determined as he stared at Malfoy.

"Right, Blondie, time for the hard questions, and I'll know if you're lying. Do you want to make up with Harry? Really make up for the fights and the insults and such? Do you promise that this is not just a plot to get information for your daddy and his snaky master? Because if we do this and you betray Harry, then you will not survive."

Malfoy gulped, and eyed the Weasley worriedly. Despite the standard dislike by most of the Neutral to Dark Purebloods of most of the Weasley family as both poor specimens of the Wizarding World and Muggle-lovers and due to the Malfoys' century-long feud with the family, the Twins had always been regarded by the Slytherins as both scary and intelligent enough to be honourary Snakes. The general consensus in the Snake Pit was that it was a very good idea not to annoy the Twins, much as it had been wise not to anger Bill or Charlie Weasley during their time at Hogwarts.

"I'm being honest, I want to be friends with Potter."

Fred looked at Malfoy's pleading face, open and totally defenceless, and suddenly realised why George had fallen so hard for the pointy-faced blond. Malfoy was unaware of the true reason for the close scrutiny, assuming that Fred was sceptical of his sincerity so he continued his quest to convince Fred of his desire for Harry's friendship.

"I don't want to support the Dark Lord, but my Father insists that I will be one of his top lieutenants when I finish school. I don't want that.

I do understand why the the Dark faction doesn't want Muggleborns in the Wizarding, because of the risk of loss of security. But there must be a way to spell the Muggle families into secrecy, or bring the Muggleborns into the Wizarding World and away from their families sooner. The Unspeakables have been working on something like that for years, Father's been claiming for a while that they're very near 'a way to keep the Muggle World and the Wizarding World completely separate', has your father heard anything?

You only need to look at Muggleborns like Granger, and Potter's mother, to see that they could be brilliant for the Wizarding World. It's just that they have such weird ideas! They have no idea of why wizards do certain things, and they disagree with us celebrating the Solstices, and so on. All the Purebloods want ultimately is to keep the customs and rituals alive that Magical society has used for hundreds of years, and not to have the Muggle World imposed on our values and traditions. Father and the Dark Lord are going about it the wrong way I think, but I daren't tell them that! I'd never survive!

The family magics for Purebloods can be made stronger with the addition of new magics from Muggleborns, and a lot of muggleborns are descended from Squibs that were sent into the Muggle World from Pureblood families. Bringing them back into the Wizarding World is only common sense. And it's added protection against the dangers that the Muggle World and its religion poses for magical people.

Although the Light recognises where Muggleborns likely come from, they don't accept that Light and Dark are simply part of the fabric of Magic, they think only in terms of absolutes, 'good', 'evil', their way or no way.

My mother taught me that when it comes to Dark and Light, and Neutral, they're more affinitites of magic than 'good' or 'evil'. Every wizard or witch's core will lean a certain way, and spells from that brand of magic work better for them."

Fred nodded, and looked at Malfoy thoughtfully. The blond was gazing at him worriedly, hoping to have convinced the older boy of his heartfelt wish to be on the same side and friendly with Harry.

"Why exactly do you want to be friends with Harry? Is it just because he's the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who can save us from You-Know-Who?"

Malfoy's mouth dropped open, and he shook his head violently.

"Not at all!" He protested.

"I just, I never had anyone other than Blaise and Pansy to play with when I was little. I always wanted a brother or sister, but Mother couldn't have any more children after me. And Blaise and Pansy are great, but now they're dating they don't have so much time for me, and I don't mind really, but I always wanted to be friends with Potter, when I was hearing about him growing up. He just seemed so special, and amazing and I just knew we'd be best friends, but I kept screwing it up. I didn't know how to fix it, and it just kept getting worse.

And the way Father reacted every time that Potter was mentioned, I knew it wouldn't be a good idea if I was openly friends with Potter anyway.

Father and his friends are kind of fanatic about the Dark Lord and any chance to boost his own standing, he would take. I know that Crabbe and Goyle are watching me on Father's orders, so attacking Potter constantly was to keep Father off my back, as well as to satisfy my own need to have Potter's attention. But it meant I couldn't get close to... the older guy I liked, never mind tell anyone about it either, because of his family and the side he'll probably take in the war that Father thinks is coming.

Uncle Sev, I mean Professor Snape, a lot of the time as I was growing up I think he's been backing up what Mother's been telling me, but then he agrees with Father when Father's ranting about 'Mudbloods' and the lack of proper Wizarding Traditions after dinner somethimes, and I'm not sure again. But lately, he's been more vocal, more obvious, more transparent about his dislike for some of the Dark Lord's methods, amongst some of the Slytherins, the older ones who might be thinking that joining the Dark Lord is a good idea."

Fred's attention sharpened, and he straightened up in his chair. Malfoy's tone had been full of disgust and scorn when he said the hateful slang for Muggleborns, but Fred rather thought it was aimed at Malfoy Senior more than the Muggleborns.

"You think that maybe Professor Snape may not agree with your Father, but is going along with him in order not to lose position? Perhaos he could be using your Father and his friends to gather intel that may help to bring You-Know-Who down?"

Malfoy nodded, but looked frightened.

"Don't say anything, though. To anyone! If this gets back to Uncle Sev, or worse, my Father, I don't know what would happen."

The sheer panic on Malfoy's face was what made Fred's mind up. Little Malfoy would have a chance to redeem the family name, without engaging in danger like Snape with his spying. He would have to speak to Snape about the possibility of bringing Little Malfoy in on the group, and how much of a problem Malfoy Senior would be. And find out who the guy was that Little Malfoy likes. Maybe George did have a chance with the blond he had spent two years mooning over.

Malfoy was slightly unnerved by the smirk that spread across the Weasley's face at the last thought. He wasn't sure what he had said to produce such a reaction, but decided not to risk asking. He was fairly certain that the explanation would probably traumatise him, since that particular look usually preceded a humiliating or school-wide prank.

RITR*RITR*RITR

George and Harry had settled into the Room of Requirement, and were busy going over all of Harry's essays and textbooks from his first three years. He could understand now how and why his and others' potions had exploded or not worked, and the additional books on the preparation methods were really helpful. Rewriting the essays helped Harry revise the information as well, and Harry decided he would get Neville to do the same as well. It would help Neville in lessons, and would hopefully help Severus by encouraging him not to hover over Neville's cauldron making him nervous during lessons.

History of Magic essays were rewritten with help from books from the shelves and both Harry and George were surprised by how similar the Light and Dark mindsets were, at least until the middle of the seventeenth century. After that, the Light started slowly touting the benefits of Muggle ways, while the Dark panicked about witch hunts and the lack of basic education amongst muggleborns. Harry shocked George by agreeing with the Dark on a lot of the facts, and the Room provided books and newspapers on the witch hunts, Muggle World Wars 1 and 2, and nuclear energy and weapons.

George pored through Muggle medical books on DNA, and books on breeding/inbreeding amongst animals and the parallels to humans which the Room had provided, trying to understand after Harry said that Muggleborns were needed to bring new and strong magics into the Wizarding Families.

Astronomy and Herbology essays were all rewritten as well, although the Herbology essays were put to one side for Neville to check, as the resident plant genius.

Transfiguration, Charms and DADA were more difficult, although when it came to practising spells, the Room shimmered slightly, and the bookcases on the end wall slid sideways to create an archway into what looked like a duelling chamber. There were dummies at one end, and as Harry and George ventured in, Harry could feel a magical ward ensuring that no spells could escape and harm anyone studying in the main room. George thought it was brilliant, but decided that Charms and Transfiguration on inaminate objects would only be practised as long as at least one Twin and Lee were present, and no DADA unless Professor Snape was present. Harry agreed, as that way there was a very knowledgeable and skilled adult both to teach them the more dangerous spells generally used against other magical users, and to heal them after practice and possibly to supervise duels.

George was surprised by how much he learnt or rather re-learnt in going over Harry's lessons, and decided that revision sessions for each of them once a week in each subject would be a good idea. Perhaps just coasting through lessons was not the best thing he and Fred could do, even though they wanted to start a joke shop rather than working at the Ministry as their mother was starting to suggest to them. Surely good grades would be beneficial generally.

And at least improving their academic results would keep her off their backs while they planned, and invented, and saved up enough to rent premises. Maybe Professor Snape would be willing to assist them by at least providing a lab for them to practise in, even if he did not bend so far as to assist with the actual potions or inventing.

As Lee and Neville joined them, the conversation turned to the vial that the twins had discovered in Ron's trunk, and the substitution that Snape had engineered. Before the two had entered the Room, they had managed to put the new vial into Ron's trunk, and removed the stink so that the dorm was now usable again. Ron, having spent the day so far with Hermione and Ginny in the library, was completely unaware of what he would term the nefarious actions of his brothers.

Harry approved of Snape's knowledge of the meetings, and concurred with his decision to have Harry call Dobby if the Potions Master's presence was required. For now, Harry was comfortable enough with the group that he felt he could manage without needing to cling to his new guardian.

Harry showed Lee and Neville the work that he had rewritten, and they immediately set to revising their own work. Neville was ecstatic at the ease with which he negotiated Potions assignments, and the new understanding and logical reasons that surrounded the Potions accidents he had had so many of. Lee agreed with George that a study session for each subject each week would be a good idea, where they could write that week's assignments and study ahead for the next week.

By lunch the four had come up with a weekly timetable for study sessions, plus a rough schedule for duelling requiring Professor Snape's input, and several plans for Harry's survival in the Tournament based on previous Tournaments and the tasks which faced previous competitors. Fred had not returned from where he had disappeared to, but George merely suggested that his mission had been either more perilous or more rewarding than initially thought.

They had not however discussed Harry's discoveries at Gringotts, nor the peculiarities of Snape's behaviour before or after the announcement of the Tournament Champions. Harry wasn't sure whether he was deliberately avoiding the subject, or merely waiting until Fred was present before proceeding. Either way, he was keeping his mouth firmly shut, and thankfullly this was respected by the others.


End file.
